South Park Furuba Ch 1
by anime-lover234
Summary: it's the plot of Fruits Basket but with South Park characters and with some twist and turns here and there! What's this about Stan's bet? who is "he"? why are Kyle's friend acting weird? what about Ike's memory? what about the romance! more info inside
1. Chapter 1

**South Park Fruits Basket? You gotta be kidding me!**

**I know, I know... "What the _fuck _is going through your mind? how dare you compare Fruits Basket to South Park! Of all the-!" Well, It's not going to be South Park really... just the characters. And it will have the plot line of Furuba. No, not changing into zodiac signs and what not; just... important stuff from FB and things I decided to make up to pull the story to the ending... also, It is yaoi. It has lots of yaoi couples. AKA boy on boy. If you don't like BoyxBoy or don't feel comfortable reading it then please leave. (although, there won't be heavy yaoi, just light... unless.. hm..) Heheheh. ;) and if you're just curious, Please read! AND NONE OF THIS IS MINE. NOT SOUTH PARK, NOT FURUBA; JUST THE CHARACTER I MADE UP (You'll know when you read their names or the descriptions I give. You'll be like "who the heck is that!"). I know it isn't my first story but I still feel nervous. Anyway, let's begin.**

**

* * *

**

_Prologue: ~Stan's POV~ _It was the end of 8th grade. We'll be freshmen in the new high school they built here in South park. It's strange since the system is like a Japanese school you'd expect to be.. well, in Japan. I looked over at my super best friend, kyle. We were sitting outside in a small field underneath a tree, remembering the school years in middle school. I know, "Why would you want to do that? You guys are best friends and you're going to the same school and will see each other every day! It's not like you're saying goodbye." middle school was hell. We never saw each other as much. And I had things to worry about on my own. There was no way I wanted to get Kyle into my drama when his parents died during our 6th grade year. Since then, he changed. In a _good _way. It's like he became more sincere, sweeter, and pure hearted. Not like he wasn't before because he was!

"what?" his soft voice bought me from my thoughts.

"What do you mean 'what'?" I asked softly, catching his beautiful emerald eyes.

"you're sitting there just staring at me." he replied.

"ah. I was thinking."

"about?"

"you." Kyle seemed surprised at my words.

"Me?"

"Yeah... You became more.. emotional but like a... girl."

He quirked an eye brow. "Are you calling me a girl then Stanley?"

"No!"I objected. "what I meant was, you became really nice. Like you could give everything away and not give a damn."

He shrugged and looked towards the sun set. "things change Stan. I changed." his hand came towards mine, both in the grass. The wind blew and the pink petals from the cherry blossom trees we mysteriously had here surrounded us. I squeezed his hand, to reassure him. This was real, I was real, everything was really here, and I would never leave him. He squeezed my hand two times quick. I knew what he meant. _Love you. _I chuckled and muttered, "Love you too." things **were** gonna change.

* * *

~Section one! _3rd person POV_~ Kyle Broflovski looked at the sky as the wind blew and smiled. He adjusted his backpack and school tie and continued to look up. "Good morning mom and dad! I think I got everything ready for school today! Wish me luck okay?" as Kyle walked to the school he thought of his appearance. Before, he could have been wearing his green hat like he always does but not this year. Or the next years of high school. Instead, he would let his wavy red hair bounce in the air. And the uniforms weren't so bad either. Black shirts and pants with blue ties.

When he entered the school he found his locker for his shoes and headed to his class room. Class 1-D.

"Kyle! Oh my goodness! Come here and give me a hug!" Cried out a certain blond. Kyle let out a gasp as Kenny McCormick glomped him. "It's so good to see you! It's been forever!"

Kyle chuckled slightly and hugged back. "good to see you too Ken." the red head swore some girls glared at him. Ever since the 8th grade, after Kenny decided to not wear his hood anymore, he's become so charming to the girls.

"Yeah.. considering he's only seen you 3 days ago." said one of the red haired girls.

"And how would you know that?" The girl froze and turned to see a really light skinned caramel girl glaring at her. She had her really long black hair tied up and she held a... crow bar..? O.O Her brown eyes pierced her's.

"Ah! N- no! It's nothing! Good bye!" The red head girl ran.

"L- Lina you didn't have to do that." Kyle nervously smiled.

"Oh but I did! Those damn fan girls! Kenny, control them!" Lina shouted at the blond and then hugged Kyle.

"Oh my little Kyle, everything will be alright. Their end will come very soon though." Another girl that resembled Lina muttered. Although, her hair was short and she seemed more serious.

"Jenna, it's fine! Really! Please don't do anything dangerous to them!" The Jew cried, pulling away from Lina and hugging Jenna.

She laughed. "It's okay! Really, we were only going to beat them senseless!"

"No!"

"Just kidding kiddo." they both grinned.

Kyle sigh and looked at Kenny. He didn't see his face for so long that he felt blown away. "He's growing up so fast and he's becoming so handsome you guys. He's.. _Charming_." Kyle told the older girls.

"Of course he is. Hell, some girls have the nerve to call him _Prince. _Just cuz he looks so damn good._" _Lina muttered,

"How stupid is that? Kenny isn't a fucking prince! He's so poor! And he's not at all good looking!" They all turned to see Eric. AKA, Cartmen.

"Shut it! look at you, already causing trouble for the first day! and talking trash as well you little ass!" Lina yelled at him.

"respect my authoriteh!" He yelled back. Kyle sighed, and looked around. Where was Stan?

"Alright you little ass wipes, take a seat." Everyone looked up and saw Mr. Garrison.

"What? No way! You're our teacher?" Cartmen cried with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes I am. I decided that I was pretty sick and tired of teaching elementary kids so, I thought why not join you guys?" The old man told the class as he began to write on the chalk board. "Alright children, sit your asses down and turn to page 5 of your text books..."

Kyle looked out the window he was seating next to and let his mind wander. Where was Stan? Was he late? Was he in another class? No, that couldn't be. He looked around. It was like a repeat of the last couple of grades. It was like elementary school all over again. Everyone he knew was here. Except Stan. _Ah! I need to pay attention! If I don't then I'll start off on the wrong foot.

* * *

_

~After school; _Kyle's POV_~

"Oh, Cartmen had to talk with Lina and Jenna about something. They told us to go without them." Kenny told me as we headed away from the school.

"I see. Today was a pretty good start! It's just, so weird. Hey, Ken, have you heard from Stan?"

He only stared ahead, his expression blank. "ah, so he wasn't here today yeah? You didn't see him?"

"Um, no, that's kind of why I'm asking you." I muttered, not meeting his nice blue eyes when he turned to me.

"You see Kyle, during that period of time in middle school.. I have come to learn something..."

"eh? What's that Ken...?" I looked to him and he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and began,

"He's seem to forgotten one very important thing. He can't make up his mind... I hate Stan right now."

I stared at my blond friend. What did he just say? I suddenly looked at my watch and saw the time. "Oh! Oh no! I have to go Kenny or I'm gonna be late to work!"

He came closer to me and patted my head. "I've noticed you look kinda sick. You shouldn't be working so hard. Or pushing your self too hard. Other people care for you very much, you know?" he looked away and then said, "Well, I have to go now."

I only stared at him and felt myself blush.

"Don't get a huge head just cuz he's your friend." I heard the same red haired girl growl at me. I looked and saw she was behind a tree.

"why are you even-?" I only sighed and turned, walking away. damn, these fan girls.

"_... You shouldn't be working so hard.." _I remembered Kenny's voice. But I just couldn't! My parents were always taking care of me and I took that for granted. I loved them so much. I never thought South Park was that bad of a place to have bad people there with guns. I guess I was still a naïve child. My family tried to decide whom I should live with. I didn't want to live with my cousin who was living farther away from here. The only option was my Aunt May. She only lived 6 hours away from South Park in the middle of the.. nowhere really. However, she said something to me really surprising four weeks before I moved back to South Park.

_"I've decided Kyle. I don't want to keep you here if you aren't going to be happy. I **want** you to be happy. Your parents would have wanted it. I'm sure of it Besides I don't want you to..."_

_I looked her strait in the eye and said, "But I am happy here aunt May... I'm happy." I didn't want to trouble her anymore than I already had. But she insisted that she was pulling me down._

"_you're not!" I had giggled._

Then she had to go to California due to something my parents left me and I figured why not live in that old house in Kenny's neighborhood? She said that I wouldn't need to go to school, but I wanted to see my friends and I wanted to make mom and dad happy. Also, I didn't want the others to know I was staying in SP. I did tell them I moved back but.. not exactly permanently... ^_^'

It's alright though! Sure the house is small and old and not exactly the cleanest place but it will still do. And the people wandering around weren't.. all that bad... "But no matter what, I can't give up! No way!" I cried out to no one in particular as I entered the building of my job.

"Kyle, quiet down please." a worker scowled and I lightly blushed.

* * *

_~Cartmen's POV~_

"damn it Kenny! You made me pay take out again!" I muttered with an ice cream in my hand. We were walking to his house. I was only dropping him off.

"Shut it fat boy! Besides, I paid the other time **and **you're the one who kept me after school." he scowled, a light blush on his face.

"You paying was a miracle in itself and I needed someone to accompany me..."

He was about to make a remark when he stopped. Something caught his eyes. I looked to see where he was staring at and I almost gagged at what I saw. Kyle. That dumb little Jew. Just what the hell was he thinking being on the wrong side of town?

"wait, I thought he already moved back to his old place right?" Kenny quirked an eye brow.

"I thought that too."

as we followed where Kyle was going, he went into a small old house.

"what the hell?" Kenny muttered and he moved in, with me following. We went to a window nearby and peeked through a hole. There was only one room. The living room with a small kitchen. He had sheets as his bed.

"I'm home." I heard the little red head say to no one in particular. "I'm so tired but I still got homework to do and I need to clean still..." he let out a small sigh. I couldn't help but to let out a small laugh.

"Let's say hi." Kenny whispered and we went to the front, knocking.

"Hello-?"

When Kyle opened the door, his expression was the one of surprised and I laughed my ass off.

"Shut up Eric!" Kenny shouted but I continued to laugh as Kyle's face flushed.

* * *

~_Cartmen's House_~

"Dude, I can't take him in! I don't want to take him in!" I complained. Ken and I were debating where the Jew should live. "Why should I have to responsibility for him anyway?"

"Cuz he's your friend you asshole! And it may not seem like it but he cares for you!" the blond yelled with anger.

"then why can't he live with you?" _or Stan for that matter?_

"Ke- Kenny please, it's okay! I promise I won't bother you! I'll pay you for just getting concerned with me. And the house is fine! I'll just stay there and-!" before Kyle could say anything else, he fainted.

"Ah! You have a fever! Why didn't you check it out?" Kenny scowled.

~_later_~ "um.. I have bad news Kyle..." Kenny muttered as he put ice on the Jew's head. "your, uh, house.. well, I was getting things out of it when it fell suddenly. I didn't get hurt, (Thank God) but some of your stuff was still in there..."

"Ah, N- no! My picture! Mom, dad, and Ike! Ah-! I have to get them."

"No way!" I was surprised those words came from **my **mouth. "You have to stay here and be safe if you don't want your poor mommy and daddy worrying about you from above. Now, go lay down on my couch and Ken, grab some more ice." As we both went in the Kitchen, Kenny muttered,

"I'll go and try to get the remaining stuff under the ruble."

I just nodded as the blond left through the back door and I went to give Kyle his damn ice. He looked so pathetic and.. cute... UGH. But the thing that got me the most was his damn worried look. He **never **gave me that look.

"I'm s- sorry Cartmen." He whispered and my ears twitched while my eyes went kinda wide.

"Huh?" was the smart response I could come up with.

"I lost my home twice and now I'm just causing you guys problems. I don't like it at all... especially when I have to lay on _your _couch." My eye twitched. I knew he could never be a saint! "But.. still, thank you." Oh God...

"Come on and spill it you damn Jew."

He only looked at the ceiling before replying "I thought nothing would go wrong. In fact, nothing was suppose to be going wrong at all. It was just Aunt Lina, Aunt Jenna, Stan and I. I thought mom and dad would be okay like any other day and they would take care of Ike.. and you know, this was in the 6th grade when everyone seemed to be pressuring you to think of college at an early age.. and my parents.. they were telling me what I had to do and how I had to get there but I didn't listen... on that day, I totally barged out on them and hung out with Stan. We left with J* and L* but I didn't think it's end up so bad. I..." he let himself trail off with a cough but continued. "They only wanted what was best for me and I just threw a bitch fit. I never realized until that day that everything they did was to protect me for my own good... and now... they're gone..."

I lifted my eyes from the ground to see that he was asleep.

"Wow... That kid sure has some feelings in him huh?" Kenny asked.

"No duh you donkey raping shit eater."

Kenny glared at me and said, "I'm surprised he actually told you something. I thought he would go and tell Stan about it."

"yeah well, Stan ain't here now is he?"

"Does that make you feel special?" I glared at Kenny as he tried to hide behind his face of a saint.

"Look, that doesn't matter-!"

"I wish I was like Kyle." Kenny interrupted. "I wish I could run away and get myself a job and not have to suffer with my family. Hell, I wish that one day I can help them move into a decent home but.. Kyle is so much braver than I am..." I smacked him.

"Kenny, shut it. Go and get his shit."

"I already did!" he whined but left the house anyway.

* * *

~_Kyle's POV_~ _"You have to be careful Bubby. There are times when you work the hardest and time when you rest. This is one of those times and you shouldn't be working to hard."_

"_Your mother is right Kyle. This fever is the cause of stress." my dad told me as he put the bowl of chicken soup away._

"_Kyle, you need to relax! Sometimes you act like you have stick up your butt!" I heard Ike's voice giggling._

"_That isn't nice. Hey dude, here's the homework." Stan's voice filled my head. I remember he came in my room._

"_Ah, thanks dude. Hey, stay with me for a while will ya? I was getting bored just staying in bed and watching TV." His laughter fills the air._

"_of course."_

_Ah... Stan, where are you? I need to stop troubling people and I want to tell you somethings._

"_I'm right here."_

my eyes lurched open and I sat up. I look around and realize I'm in Cartmen's living room.

"oh.."

"Kyle, how would like to move in with daddy?" Kenny came out of nowhere and was about to hug me when fat ass blocked his way.

"He's staying with me and becoming **my** slave, McCormick. I have decided last night so I suggest you leave him alone!"

"Slave for what?" Kenny spat. "He'll cook and clean for **me**!"

my eye twitched. "when did we, or rather, when did **I** ever agree to living with either of you two?"

"well, you didn't exactly agree but come on Kyle! I love you so very much and I need you!" Kenny whined.

"Don't go with that Nazi! Come with me! Remember, Hitler loved blond hair and blue eyes! If you went with Kenny, he might turn you over to them!"

"Shut up! As if **you **should be talking Hitler!"

and as they yelled at each other, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kenny cried, lurching the door opened. "Oh S-!"

Kenny was pushed away from the opening and landed on his butt. "Who said that Kyle was living with either one of you guys?"

My eyes went wide. There he was. Black hair, those blue eyes that stood out, that smile on his face. "Stan!" I cried out and hugged him, making him lose his balance a bit.

"K- Kyle?"

Suddenly, Kenny lurched up. "Why you little asshole! You come back huh? So, did **he** take the deal or what Mr. Big Shot! Probably not cuz he hates you!"

Just then, before my eyes, Stan and Kyle were fighting.

"Shut up you asshole! Like **you** would ever have the guts that I have! You don't understand you douche! Besides, **he** hates you too but I wouldn't know! He already made a deal with you considering you visit him time from time! You're so fucking annoying!" A punch to Kenny's face.

"Yeah right Stanley! You're **so** stupid for letting your self get brain washed like that! Who the fuck is going to take a deal from two strange girls who beat him up! 'Get stronger than us and then we'll see if you're worthy!'? for all you know they could have been fucking around!" Kenny tackled Stan and punched him on each cheek before Stan pushed the blond off and punch his face in. He then stood up and kicked him the in the guts.

"But they had answers!"

"Answers you might not even know were real!"

"But if it means saving you and **him** then-!"

Just then, Cartmen hit them both. "You fags better shut the fuck up! Get out of my house! I give the Jew shelter and now you guys burst in here? Get the hell out!" He picked them both up and went to the door. I heard a thud and then he came back in. "Sorry. Go in the kitchen Jew. I'll feed you in a doggy bowl."

I glared at fat-ass and almost scowled, "Cartmen, you suck ass! Shut your fuckin' face or I'll make you eat out of a doggy bowl which you won't mind cuz you eat out of everything!" But I stopped myself when he took a bowl out (no not a doggy bowl. -.-) and poured in cereal and milk.

"Now eat up." I stared at him. What the hell was going on? Why was Cartmen being so nice to me? Where was Stan during the time he was gone? Why was he gone in the first place? And who is this **he **Stan and Kenny were talking about..? "And don't worry about anything. Those guys are just idiots who have nothing better to do." He said it as if he read my mind. "as for being nice to you, I, uh... Well... why the fuck can't I be nice? Even if it is for you! Don't think I'm pitting you or anything! I know this is way out of character, but when you get **your** shit together too, then I can go back to preaching why Jews are bad! Ugh! This is so fuckin retarded!" he stormed off with a blush on his face.

Now why could I tell something really strange was up? Oh well.. this is South Park.

"Oh! Cartmen, we have to go to school today!"

"You can't! Look at you; your uniform is dirty. I don't even understand why we have this damn Japanese school here anyway! What the hell?"

I sighed and adjusted my tie. "Our government wanted to see how the school's difference would effect our learning overall. If the system works, some schools might change like ours. If you were paying attention to Mr. Garrison, you would have known. Well, I'm off."

* * *

~_School_~ "Kyle, what happened to your uniform? Didn't you wear that yesterday?" Lina asked.

"How can you tell?" I cried.

"The ketchup stain."

I glared at it. Although, I can't remember when I last ate something with ketchup... O.o

"Hey Kyle, can I talk to you?" Kenny showed up out of nowhere. I nodded and followed him out the class room.

"Um, listen, sorry for this morning. I mean, Stan and I.. we, uh, there's something between us that only involves us and has nothing to do with you guys. So, er, yeah. No worries."

* * *

~_Kenny~_

I didn't want to worry Kyle at all. I know it's such a huge deal when Cartmen scowls **me**. Me? When does sexy Kenny McCormick get scowled by that Nazi Eric Cartmen?

"That's okay dude. There's no need to apologize to me. You and Stan just work out what ever you need to." He smiled at me. That damn idiot.

When we went back into the class room, Jenna came to Kyle and me, saying, "I saw Stan came back this morning. He's here you know. He talking to Garrison."

Kyle looked interested but I sighed mentally.

"What surprises me is that you and Stan didn't walk to school together. Why is that?" Cartmen came out of nowhere.

"Cuz you kicked him out!" Kyle shouted.

"You could have asked him to walk with you or he could have asked you. I think he always asks you though. He takes care of you." fat-ass retorted. Kyle just stood still, blushing.

"I'm not a baby! And Stan doesn't always have to babysit me!" but Kyle's eyes told me he didn't mind at all. I looked over to the door and saw our friend there. He looked a bit down. I smirked and went towards him, about to say something when he muttered,

"He's right. I can't always feel responsible..." I couldn't help, but feel guilty.

"take your seats children." Mr. Garrison yelled and we all went to our seats.

* * *

~_Kyle_~

When school let out, I couldn't help but wonder what really was going on.

"Hey, you wanna hang out?" Stan asked me as I walked out the gate.

"sorry Stan. I have work." I felt bad but this was a responsibility.

He sighed and only gave a "oh yeah" response.

"AH! We'll hang out tomorrow! I'm free." I smiled and couldn't help but to blush. I really want to make Stan happy.

"It's fine. Go! You're gonna be late!" he chuckled.

"AH! YOU'RE RIGHT! BYE!" I ran from school to work, but I couldn't help to look back to see Stan had already turned away from me.

* * *

~_Stan POV_~

"But he works late! Are you sure you want him to be **alone**? At **night** none the less?" Kenny asked me with panic in his eyes as he bend over my desk. We were staying late just for the hell of it and I glared at the blond. He as only trying to get me to do something stupid.

"No. he's not a little kid anymore. I don't need to babysit him. I scoffed, taking my feet off the desk and letting my chair fall forward on all its legs.

"Fine! I'll get him!" the blond cried.

"No you don't; not today McCormick!" Cartmen barked and took Kenny by the arm, leading him out the door and to a closet room...? I stared their direction and sighed.

"Stan, wanna walk home with me?" I looked up and saw my girl friend Wendy Testaburger. I couldn't help but feel a bit queezy. Was I getting sick?

"Um sure." I grabbed my stuff and stood up from my desk. As we left, she talked about her day and continued to go on and on. She didn't even seem to mind me missing the first day of school.

"oh, where's kyle?" she asked politely,

"He's at work." _sure; ask about my best friend but not me..._

"doesn't he get out late though? It's be terrible to go out late. And he lives pretty far from his house to his job."

"Yeah..."

"I'd be pretty be scared. What if there were pervs out there? And Kyle looks pretty feminine!" my eyes went wide and she continued to talk.

"Wendy, I got to go! See ya!" I ran off and heard her call out my name.

* * *

~_Kyle_~

It was darker than usual today and there were less people around. It made me feel strange. I know I could have asked aunt May for a ride, but I didn't want to intrude on anything and I didn't want her to come out here just to take me home. Mom and dad always said to try to think of the other person's feelings

"_now Kyle," Aunt May had told me, "when you're done working, ask a friend to walk with you or take bus money. But if you happen to be walking alone, watch out for perverts. Your so adorable yourself that it can attract both members of sexes."_

when I remembered that, I could help but to dwell on it. _Oh no! I know there isn't anything to worry about on account of there aren't pervs out here, but __**today**__ could be that dangerous day! I got to watch __out for them! GAH! No Kyle, this is no time to panic; get yourself together..._

My mind drifted out to other things; such as what I would tell my mom and dad about the first day of school and the advice I would give Ike about high school. Then my mind drifted towards Stan. It felt weird that he and I didn't talk that much today; it was as if he were lost in thought. I sighed. Why did it seem something was going to happen? Just then, I heard something behind me. "AH! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I quickly slipped my backpack off and blindly swung it as hard as I could.

"OW!" I heard Stan's voice and opened my eyes in surprise. I saw that I struck his left cheek.

"I- I'M SO SORRY! Are you hurt! Of course you are! Are you okay? No, you're not! AH! I'm sorry!" I cried with embarrassment. _Oh God! He probably thinks he did something bad towards me..._

"It's okay." I jumped a bit from his voice. Was it really that long ago that I heard it? "I'm the one who should apologize for leaving you alone Kye." he muttered, rubbing his sore cheek. I stared at him, confused. The only thing that made me see his expression was the nearby street lamp. "I over heard you saying how you don't need me to watch over you." Stan stopped when I opened my mouth, about to remark an apology when he quickly added, "And I didn't mind! I mean, you're a big kid now but... I've been watching you all my life. Why should that change now?"

I couldn't help but to let small tears out and blush. "I'm sorry. Cartmen was being nosy and I didn't want him to pick on you since you seemed troubled. Either way; I love you Stan! I'll always need you and I know I'll always love you." I said it with so much passion that I kinda lurched forward but I caught myself. Stan looked surprised and then he lightly blushed; it was really cute...

"Oh well, um, come on dude; let's go home. I mean-! **Walk** you home to **your** house! Not _ours_ but _yours_! Ugh, W- whatever!" He powered walk away with my wrist in his hand. I only smiled.

"But we have to fix your conditions with where you live. What about your aunt May? And your house? If you're not gonna live there or with May, live with me."

"Ah-! No! I can't! Please, let me figure this out on my own. Just like you and Kenny are trying to figure out your problems together, I want to figure out mine! I don't want to depend on you guys." I stated.

"Let yourself be taken care of sometime dude! Your parents wouldn't want you to carry everything on your shoulder and my parents wouldn't mind. I'm here and I want to help. Talk to me Ky." with that, I let my tears burst out and I spilled my guts. So much for wanting to solve my problems on my own.

* * *

**Alright, that was the first chapter of this! as you might know, it seems to follow the story line of Fruits Basket.. well, it'll be somewhat more different. :P I'll try to update soon. hopefully. XD I hope you enjoyed it and will be willing to continue to read to see where it goes. Until then! **


	2. Chapter 2

South Park Furuba Ch 2

**I'm so glad that the first chapter with this story was becoming popular. :D therefore, I will continue with the second chapter! Enjoy please! Also, you'll see these little pictures ( , , , ) for our four main characters! The first face is for Kyle, 2nd for Stan, 3rd for Kenny, and the last one is for Cartmen! (Last time people were confused as to who was talking or whose POV it was. Sorry about that.) Let's begin!**

**EDIT: Well, you WERE suppose to see the little pics used with ALT+ a # but FF doesn't seem to want to corroborate with me. Just read slowly to know whose POV it is... Sorry if you get confused again... T_T  
**

* * *

**~_Section two! 3__rd_ _person pov_~**

"You children go ahead and do what ever you like! I'm kinda suffering from a hang over. But you have to be quiet as well or else I'm totally screwed!" Mr. Garrison yelled at the teens and left to his office. With that, everyone pulled out their phones and ipods and all that.

"Hey, we should play a game." a girl suggested. She was one of the few new people in their class.

"Huh? oh sure! What's the game?" Kyle asked her.

"my friend showed me how to play! It's called 'Rich man, poor man.' She said something about playing it in the autumn in Japan." she got out cards and waited for the answer.

"Tech! I can be the Rich man while Kenny can be the poor man!" Cartmen scowled.

"You shut up about Ken! He could become a rich man if he really wanted to!" a fan girl scowled at the large boy.

"Eh, shut your mouth! You only like Kenny cuz he looks good." he argued.

"dude, just shut up." Stan muttered.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are telling me to shut up when you're talking too?" Cartmen glared at the black haired teen.

"You're the one arguing!" Stan rolled his eyes and laid his head on his desk.

"Oh come on you little fag! Defend yourself!"

Stan glared at him. "look fat-ass, let's settle this with the game. If I win, you have to hold Kenny's hand at lunch."

"WHAT?" fat ass barked, enraged at the seemingly childish bet.

"That shows you to call people names!" the same fan girl giggled.

"tch! Whatever! If I win, you hold Kyle's hand!" he snapped.

"where is Kenny anyway?" Kyle wondered, obviously not hearing what fat ass said.

* * *

_**~Kenny's pov~ **_

"anyways, Kenny, I always really liked you. So, will you go out with me?" a pretty girl asked. Her face was red from being so shy and she had a nice figure too.. but...

"no. I'm not a committed person. Well, I am, but you seem like such a nice girl that I wouldn't want to taint you." my face automatically had an evil smile on it. "or maybe, I should change that?" I stepped forward and grabbed her by the waist, our bodies touching together; parts rubbing against each other. I put my hand under her chin and made our lips brush together. My other hand slid to her ass and I groped her. She looked shocked. "Although, I do have someone I do care about. So, maybe..." I trailed off and let the innocent girl go. Her face was on fire. ;)

"Oh! You.. you jerk! How dare you grope me?" she spat.

I shrugged and turned to leave. "sorry, that's just how I am."

"Ugh! You're so-! I guess the rumors are true! You only go around breaking girl's hearts! You fuck and bail!" my ears were shocked to hear such language from an innocent looking girl. "and some girls are saying you're only doing this to get the attention of the person you really love!" oh, that one got me. I turned to say something, but she was already walking away. As I walked towards the class,I saw my friends having fun playing some card game. In fact, some people were watching them.

"Oh! Good luck next time guys!" a girl laughed.

"AH! If Timmy didn't have that one stupid card, I would have won!" Cartmen cried.

"sure, whatever dude." Stan chuckled.

"Well, since neither of us won, the bet is off!" Eric seemed happy about **something.**

"Timmy!" Timmy cried and everyone laughed.

"WHAT? I have to do your cleaning?" Cartmen yelled. More laughter.

It looked like some scene from a movie I didn't belong in. I didn't belong with good people like them. Maybe my actions were cries for attention? "_...you're only doing this to get the attention of the person you really love!" _Who cares? Besides, this look likes a really stupid, sappy movie no one would watch.

* * *

**~_After school~ _**

"ugh! Damn choirs! It's called having janitors! What about the people who need this job? Why the hell do we need to clean up the school!" Cartmen complained.

"self discipline, hello?" I sighed. He was such an ass.

"whatever! I just don't want to do this!" he groaned and slid into a chair.

I stared at him with a frown on my face. "you're an ignorant idiot."

"You're an idiot Kenny!"

"hey, at least I stayed with you after school jack ass!" I snapped.

"We stayed here too." Stan's voice was heard from the back of the class. Kyle was just organizing stuff.

"and at least Cartmen was the one who was the 'poor man'." I snickered.

"hey, you shut up! At least I'm not as poor as you! Anyway, it was just a damn game! And next time, I'll beat anyone who plays." he pouted.

"whatever, you couldn't even beat me in the running of a new class pres." my eyes fell on his face as I watched what expression he would make. It was meant to come off as a challenge and fat ass took the bait.

"oh, I will totally beat you down!" Cartmen muttered and glared at me. On account of he was chubby and he was sitting in the desk and he looked at me with a pouty face made him look so cute.

"you couldn't even beat me in a fight, you dumb blond." Stan whispered, but I caught it.

"oh sure Stan; as if you can beat me in a fight. Considering what you've done in 6th grade." that got him. He rushed towards me and tried to punch me, but I dodged and upper-cut him.

"God, you just piss me off when I see you. You idiot." I muttered and walked away; hearing Cartmen laugh and Kyle worry over Stan.

* * *

**~_Kyle's pov~ _**

"Stan, are you okay? You didn't bite your tongue did you?" I asked.

"What? No, I would never do that!" he muttered and rubbed his chin. "damn.. he can punch."

"Eh, he's just pissed. I'll see what's wrong with him." Cartmen muttered and went out to follow him.

"but why..?" I began to ask as Stan turned away from me towards the window.

"He's an idiot, but I'm a bigger one. I mean, how could I fall for his bait. Eh, whatever dude. Don't worry about me. You have work don't you?" I answered with a yes. "Then get to it." he turned to me and smiled. My heart beamed and only muttered, "alright" I wanted to hug him, but it would have seemed weird. I know we hugged when we were little, but it might seem a bit.. _gay_ at the age we're at.

When I was at work, I kept thinking about Stan's arrival and what Kenny mentioned about the 6th grade. I know I didn't see Stan as much, but... what happened?

"Hey! Isn't that that one blond boy?" a woman near by asked another worker.

"What? That's him! Oh my goodness, he's so beautiful!" she responded.

_No way, it couldn't possible be-! _"eh? Kenny? What are you doing here?" I was surprised as I came out of the building.

"I didn't want you walking alone to Stan's house. It's a long way and, hey, you're so damn cute. Pedos are out there." Kenny grinned as I stared at him. -_-

"Just stop with the pedo things. I'm not that cute, but thank you anyway. Er, for picking me up that is! But why now?"

"well, we should get going. And cuz, well...I just really wanted to! By the way, maybe, I'll live with you soon."

my eyes went wide. "What! Then that would mean that you're going to live with Stan too! And you guys don't seem to be getting along with each other at all! If you feel weird about it then please talk to me about it. I want us to be happy and just like we used to be-!"

"ah, look at those love birds!" a woman and her drunk husband giggled.

"Go on and take your gay loving home!" it wasn't discriminative, but meant to be as playful. I twitched at it though. The man patted Kenny on the back; a bit too forceful and that made Kenny stumble on the road. He lost his footing and fell on his ass.

"ah, Ken, get out of the road!" I cried out.

"eh, I'm fine. There are no c-!" a truck came out of nowhere and his body was crushed. I stared at it, horrified and pissed off. "Look what you dumb asses did! You killed Kenny, you bastards!" what now? Was I suppose to wait? He took a while sometimes. I heard a gasp behind me and I turned my head. Kenny was there, sweat on his face and knees on the ground, coughing. I looked at the road again. His dead body was gone.

"Ugh, sorry I'm like this. I've been coming back earlier than before but anyway, what were we talking about?" he asked, wiping drool off the side of his mouth and sitting on the curb. "oh, don't answer, I remember. Well.. cuz I'm like this, dying and what not, I feel angry at Stan. He's so stupid and takes things for granted. I really envy him." he looked at me, a flicker in his eyes. "he forgets what he has and who cares about him. So when I think about that stupid thing he did in 6th grade, it pisses me off. He needs to open his eyes...but I.. I have to think before I act."

"but a lot of people like you. Well, the girls do at least." I muttered.

"hpmh? Them? You're kidding me. They don't like **me**. They like the _idea_ of me. They like how I look and how I'm trying to be nice. It's only for me. I want the attention, I can't help it. I only want." I was about to say something, but a drop of water stopped me.

"it's raining? The weather didn't say anything about this!" I cried as we ran to Stan's house.

"well, this is Colorado! Hahahaha!" he laughed, not bothering to cover himself with his bag.

We got to Stan's home, but he wasn't there. And Cartmen was there anyway! "Where's Stan?" I muttered.

"You know what he likes to do, go out for a walk in the rain. Duh." chubby ass responded.

"Oh, yeah! I knew that. I was just confirming it." _What? how is it that fat ass knows more about Stan and his habits than I do! Where we really that far apart in middle school? _I panicked in the corner of my mind, but I noticed Kenny leaving out the back door.

"I'll be back Cartmen!" I rushed out the door with another jacked in my hand and followed my blond friend. "Kenny, where are you going?" I shouted over the wind.

"Oh? I didn't think anyone was following me. Well, since you're here, you might as well come with me." he grinned. He climbed over the fence and went behind a forest that was there. _Was there always a forest here? O_O _I partly didn't want to know because, what more did I **not **know about my friend and where he lived!

"where are we going?" I asked.

"To a secret place no one ever knew about besides me, although, you will now know." he called back, wandering deeper within the forest. We stopped at a tree that had a red ribbon tied around it and there was a hole besides it. The water was rising within it in a matter of minutes.

"Here, take this jacket. It will keep you from getting anymore wetter." I held it out but he only took it to cover a hole up with it. "Kenny! Put it on **yourself**!" he only chuckled.

"I have to protect this hole." he muttered.

I quirked an eyebrow. "why?"

"Because, occasionally, I come out of this hole. No one can see it, no one can feel it, and no one from death can pass it besides me.. er, I have 'special' permission." he quickly added when I gave him a strange look.

"then you're a zombie." I joked. He laughed.

"well, I guess I am. I died, but I keep coming back alive."

"Oh wait, but your flesh is still in contact and your limbs don't fall off so easily." I thought.

"you can believe if you want or not. I know sometimes I get reborn from my mom or pop out of nowhere, but recently, the only way out of death and hell is through this hole."

"Oh, no, I don't doubt you dude. You're my friend. Besides, my dad told me that rather than doubting people, you have to trust them. We're only born with the instincts to survive; food, water, all that stuff. You aren't born knowing good from bad. You have to learn by experiencing life itself. Whatever you go through helps you shape 'you'; your character. The 'you' people know now. That's why everyone's out look on life is different."

"_instinct is something everyone is born with, but everyone's heart has to be created by other people who meets the person. It's easy to be misunderstood and to be known as 'fake' when others are trying to be kind, but Kyle.." my father told me, as I sat there on the floor, staring at him with my big green eyes._

"You're heart is so big and beautiful Ken. It's like a light that I hope can stay lit." I looked towards him and found a blank look on his face. "Er, I hope that isn't too weird for you. I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me..." I blushed.

"No, that was actually.. interesting Kyle. I never knew your parents taught you anything like that or that you would ever take it to heart."

"they have taught me a lot! I'm proud that I kept it in the corner of my mind though. Although, I think this is the first time I ever spoken to you about anything like this. It never occurred to me how our friendship could have such a rift in it. I'm glad that we had this talk; it was very nice getting to know you better Ken." the wind howled and my end of the coat lifted up a bit. "Ah! Sorry! I'll continue to protect your hole." we both laughed.

"_.. doubt is something that everyone will experience. And it's easy, anyone can do it. You have to become a person who can be trusted. When you do that, you will be able to help others." my dad finished, smiling at me._

"_And if I can't be a person worth trusting?" I asked, but he just leaned into the couch._

"_you will be. Don't worry. You have friends who trust you and in return, you will be able to trust them. __That will be your strength." he smiled and my chest swelled._

"we stopped it from becoming too flooded. I'm glad though." I observed as the rain died away.

"Yeah. I'm glad too. Hey, the next time you guys play that game, I think I'll try it too." Kenny said.

"Oh? Why the sudden interest?"  
"I figured that if I play, I'll be pretty good at it. And besides, I'll beat Cartmen, just like I said I would. And I want to be friends with other people; people who like me for me."

"No problem Kenny! I think people will appreciate the dirty jokes and all that. You'll make anyone's day." I reassured him.

He looked at me and smiled. My face turned red; I blushed so hard. His smile was so beautiful and full of life. He smiled, sure, but there was something about this one smile that seemed to show his true nature. "yeah! Okay. I'll make sure I won't lose."

if he could smile like that at school, he could totally be liked for himself.

When we came back to Stan's house, dinner was already made by his mom. "alright guys. Eat up. Eric, does your mother know you're here?"

"Hm? Oh yes Mrs. Marsh. She knows." he replied in his "good boy" voice. Kenny's eye brow twitched.

I sat next to Stan and looked down at the plate. It was some organic healthy thing...

"What the hell is this? Stan, what is your mom cooking! Where did her common sense go?" Cartmen demanded to know.

"stop complaining Eric." I snapped. "if you really want something that bad, go buy it."

suddenly, Stan grabbed the fork and stuck it in Cartmen's mouth. "Shut up and eat fatass!"

"Gah! Get that shit away from me!" he cried

"You were the one who said you were going to join us for dinner! Don't make my mom cook again!" Stan scowled.

My eye twitched. And then a crazy thought occurred to me; what if the three of them just all got along? I couldn't think of an answer, and because of Cartmen, the dream just fades.

_Ding dong!_

"huh, who could that be? Especially in the middle of the evening?" I muttered and went to the door as Kenny cheered Cartmen to fight back, but Stan still conquered him. "hello?" I asked as I opened my door.

"Kyle? Is.. Stan here?" there stood a puzzled looking Wendy.

"um, yeah.. why?"

"er, it's something about us." she pushed me out of the way. "Stan?" I followed her back into the dining room and it seemed like Stan and Kenny were yelling at each other. "Stan! There you are! I don't know why, but just now I was thrown into a deep thought. You have to listen to me! It's about us and our future. I only keenly just yesterday realized that you weren't at school for the first day! Bebe mentioned it to me. Don't you see, everyone goes to the first day of school at the same time all the time! Unless you went on a vacation, which I highly doubt that because everyone would have known. talk to me Stan! I'm your girlfriend for Christ sake."

we stared at them for a moment and Kenny just chuckled. I was glad that Wendy actually took the time to think about Stan other than herself, but in a way, she was still thinking about her own image.

"Wendy, please calm down." I muttered. She turned to me and laughed a bit.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I got a bit carried away is all. I mean, why couldn't he tell me where he was?" she seemed so worried. I felt a bit bad.

"why do I have to tell you everything?" Stan seemed annoyed.

"Because we're getting married, duh!" Wendy said it so casually, but we were all just as shocked as Stan when he shouted,

"What are you talking about!"

"You're engaged?" I asked, half happy and half feeling sorry for him.

"pft! Congratulations." Cartmen couldn't help but to giggle.

"I'm so sure that was the best he could manage." Kenny smirked. Wendy frowned at him.

"Quiet McCormick. This is between me and my Stan. Why are you all here anyway?" she looked like she was getting more and more annoyed with us even though she was the one who barged in here anyway. Stan held the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger just like he did every time he thought something was stupid or when he was stressed.

"They're here cuz they can be. You just made your way in here." he responded.

"Well, I just want to know why my boyfriend wasn't there on the first day of school!"

"Why should it matter? Why do I have to tell you everything?"

"because you love me!" Then she gasped suddenly. "**Do** you love me Stan? Do you love me like I love you? Don't tell me our love has faded! If it has, I'll just tell you the things I'd do for you! I'd clean, cook, raise our children-! Even if you cheat on me, I'll forgive you! That's how much I love you. Loving means to take everything about the person and loving it! Don't you think?" she seemed a bit crazy.

"Well, you tell Kyle everything, don't you? Why don't you tell him what you think Stanley?" Kenny smirked. Wendy glared at me immediately.

"What? Didn't I tell you to keep out of my way?" she whispered just enough so I could only hear.

"What? You can't do that! I love him!" I hissed, feeling frustrated, thinking back to _that_ incident. How dare she try to keep me away from my best friend?

"What do you love about Stan? I love everything about him! I'd take him and all his flaws, even they do annoy me!" She acted dramatic and this time Kenny, Stan and Cartmen could hear her. I noticed both Cartmen and Kenny glaring or giving some sort of stare at Stan.

"wait just a-!" Stan try to say, obviously baffled, but couldn't due to Wendy's rant.

"no matter what I would stand by him! Even after the thing he did in sixth grade-!" Stan slapped his hand on her mouth to quiet her down.

"Wendy, I swear to God, if you say anything else, I won't forgive you." Stan's voice was cold and his eyes seemed to hold fury in them.

"What do you mean you won't forgive me Stanley Marsh! I want a full explanation now!" Wendy was in a bitch fit and it seemed to make everything normal. Although, I still couldn't help but feel impatient about this thing that happened in 6th grade with Stan. What happened? And if Stan could trust me with anything, why couldn't he trust me with this one piece of information?

"Just leave Wendy! Go." Stan demanded.

"If you need space, you could have just told me." Wendy barged out and slammed the door behind her.

"Seems like your marriage will work out." Cartmen and Kenny smirked and Stan kicked them out as well.

"Hey! Let me in! In case you forgot, I'm gonna start living here asshole!" I heard Kenny from behind the door, but Stan led me away.

"you should go to sleep Ky." He muttered.

"Me? Oh, no, I don't feel like..." my voice trailed off. I did feel a bit sleepy. And Stan seemed stressed out and worried. "Well, actually I feel a bit tired. I guess I will." I made my way upstairs as Stan just stood in the living room. I took my shirt off, put a large t-shirt on that made it seem I was wearing a dress, and boxers. I slipped in the small bed in the corner of the guest room, about to dose off when I heard something clang on the roof. I decided to ignore it, but it went on for a while that I checked it out. I got out of bed with my pillow and went to the side of the house, climbing up a ladder.

"Stan?" My voice was a whisper, but he heard it.

"Oh crap. Sorry Kyle, I didn't mean to wake you." He sighed and continued to tap the roof.

"D-do you usually do this?" I asked, after a moment of silence and when I sat next to him.

"Well, only recently. Um, in 7th grade that is."

"And shouldn't you be asleep too?"

He chuckled at my question. "Yeah, I guess, but.." I waited to let him finish what he had to say. Jeez, he was getting pretty difficult to talk to about somethings. "It's just Wendy! She doesn't have to say and do all these things. What's wrong with her? It's so damn annoying."

"Ah, well, I kinda feel envious. She likes you so much that she's crazy, but she still likes you lots. I want to find someone out there who I'll feel that crazy about." I blushed and held my pillow close to my face. "Besides, aren't girls just crazy about marriage?"

"huh?"

"Well, everyone has goals and dreams. Wendy's dream is out there and kinda unbelievable, I have my goals, and I'm sure you have your dreams too."

"Yeah, I do. But L and J are helping me."

"Lina and Jenna? Your recently found aunts?" _Aren't they in the same class as us though? _

"Yeah. They're so strong! I really love it! And they've been through enough to know a handful of the world and experiences." Whoa, Stan really admired them. "The art of martial arts, a look on life, new things that are being taught to me everyday-!" He stopped and sighed. "This is pretty boring huh?"

"No! It seems interesting and I'm glad that even with eight years of you knowing them, you really come to adore and love them. I'm totally happy for you dude! and I know what you mean! I really love them myself."

Stan looked at me and, even in the moonlight, I saw his wonderful smile. "Well, I want you to be happy too dude." It was amazing that even after all these years, Stan could surprise me with a few words.

* * *

_**~Morning~ **_

"Stan, I'm back!" I heard Wendy as I was brushing my teeth. I smelled the pancakes Mrs. Marsh was cooking and the coffee Mr. Marsh was sure to be drinking.

"Hello there Wendy. It's been a while since you visited us huh?" Mr. Marsh greeted her as I walked down the stairs.

"It has. Stan's been really distant lately though! I'm worried. If he's like this now, imagine how he'll be when we get married." she sighed, pulling out a chair and just sitting on it, her hands underneath her chin. I was hesitant to actually step into the kitchen.

"What? When was this decided exactly?" Mrs. Marsh quirked an eye brow.

"A while back." The crazy girl before them grinned.

"Does Stan agree to this?" Mrs. Marsh seemed hesitant.

"Why of course! Someday, I'll be your daughter in law and you guys will be my in laws." She said that so nonchalantly. There was something in my gut that was similar to anger. No way! I mean, I only want what's best for Stan. And Wendy was not the best.

"Oh, good morning Kyle!" Mrs. Marsh's face beamed when I entered.

"Hey ma." I grinned as I pulled out a chair and got a plate of nice steaming pancakes. Oh, I loved Mrs. Marsh's cooking! Almost as good as my mom's!

"Oh, you're still here. When are you leaving?" Wendy asked bitterly as I munched on my cakes.

"Not any time soon I suppose.. It's my temporary home."

"Oh really? It seems like you've been living here a while." she muttered, somewhat bitterly.

"yeah, huh? Maybe I'll live with Stan forever." I just wanted to push a few buttons and, boy, did I.

"No! I won't allow it you little-!"

"And I can see why you love Stan so much." she stopped and stared at me. "He can be so selfless and he wants what's best for the people he loves. He's very loveable."

"Good morning mom and d-!" Stan tried to say, but Wendy totally interrupted him.

"You idiot! How dare you think-! You do you think you are going around here and there with other people? And your best friend non the less!" she shook him while Mrs. and Mr. Marsh pleaded with her to calm down.

"What are you talking about? I'm saying this because he's my best friend!" I cried out."And besides, you shouldn't shake someone you claim to love like that!"

"Didn't you say you would forgive him even if he cheated on you?" Kenny snickered.

"I didn't say I wouldn't punish him first!" She growled, making Stan's parents back off.

"That's not what I meant and don't take it like that!" I huffed, crossing my arms and glaring at my blond friend. "He is everything I said. and you're lucky that you have him wrapped around your little finger, ya bitch." I whispered, loud enough for only Wendy to hear.

"Oh! You complimented me!" she squealed, still hugging the crap out of Stan. "come on! Let's go to school now!" Wendy practically dragged him out of the house, while I followed and Kenny followed closely.

"Well holy crap, the whole gang is here." Cartmen smirked when we arrived.

As I was about to sit down when we got to class, Mr. Garrison handed me the school phone.

"Your aunt's on the line for you." he informed and left.

"Hey Aunt May!" I excitedly answered in the phone. I wonder what news she had to give me now?

"Kyle.. Sweety.. I'm on the way to Colorado. I got your parent's will and everything! Um... you'll be moving back right?" she asked, sounding a bit hopeful. My excitement fluttered and my heart was filled with a bit of sadness. She sounded so hopeful and I didn't want to crush that even though she told me it was okay that I wanted to move back.

"Um, s- sure Aunt May! Just say when you're here and I'll pack my stuff." I answered, hoping that my voice didn't contain what I really felt.

"Great! Meet me home and I'll give you the deats!" With that, she hung up. I was speechless and in and out of it the whole day. I loved my Aunt May and I'm glad she thought about me and wants me to live with her. Then again, I was the one who assured her it was okay.. Either way, South Park is my home. Not some place in the middle of nowhere!

* * *

**~After School~ **

"Hurry up Kyle! Let's go home!" Kenny called as he was waving his hands excitedly. Stan glared at him but smiled gently towards me.

"Yeah. Come on." Shit, how could I say it to them?

I stopped and stared at the ground. "About that, I can't." Everything felt frozen in time.

I could feel them both staring at me. "What? Why not?"

I looked at Kenny's eyes and they were filled with sadness that made me feel terrible. When I met Stan's eyes, I just wanted to cry. Thank goodness Cartmen wasn't here.

"Oh? I caught up with you guys! Alright, well, what's going on?" I spoke too soon.

"Well Kye?" Stan's voice wavered.

"I.. My Aunt May came back from California.. I know I told you guys I moved back home, but, as you could have probably guessed, that was a lie. And Stan.. I don't want you to worry about me, so, I'm moving back with my aunt."

"Well, this is worrying me Kyle! What do you mean? Are you moving back with May?" He snapped furiously.

"Obviously. He just said so asshole. How can you just yell at him like that?" Kenny directed his anger at Stan.

"Hey, don't fight!" I was surprised it was Cartmen who ended this uproar. They were also just as surprised. "If the Jew wants to leave, let him. Besides, don't your faggy asses want him to be happy?"

I forced a smile as they both looked into my direction. "Please don't fight for my misunderstandings. I don't want to cause anymore trouble. I think it's better if I just live with my Aunt May for the mean time before I try to work things out with myself..." _And I don't know what I'd do with myself if __**he **__ended up remembering._

"F- fine. Kyle, if you want to go with May, then go ahead. I won't try to stop you." Stan stumbled over his words and I knew he was forcing himself to say it.

"No! I for one will not stand for this!" Kenny was acting childish. Cartmen rolled his eyes and grabbed our blond friend by his arms and ended up dragging him all the way to Stan's house.

When we walked in, Stan just left to his room and didn't even look at me.

"Go to your room Ken." I was amazed. Eric Cartmen was actually taking responsibility. But maybe that's cause he wants me away and doesn't want Kenny to convince me other wise. He wouldn't need much to say anyway.

"No! I want Kyle to stay!"

"I'm leaving Ken." My voice was so firm, I even thought I was actually serious about this whole thing. "There's nothing much I can do. And I don't want to cause trouble. I need to go so he doesn't remember.. So I can be happy."

With that, Kenny stopped his objections and struggles against Cartmen; He turned and left upstairs to his new room.

"Jew, do you really want this? To leave us behind? What about Stan and I-?"

"Shut up." I muttered and turned to pack what little of my stuff I had in the downstairs guest room. "I have to get things sorted out with my aunt. I'll be at my actual home this time I suppose." I don't know why I was telling this to Cartmen. If anything, I shouldn't have given two shits. "Well, I'm off." I smiled gently at him feeling somewhat annoyed that he was my send away party.

"Come back when you figured it out." was all he said. Really, did he _always _use to be like this? Wise words with hidden meanings? Wait, did I say wise? I couldn't think strait. All I did was walk all the way to my house. The house that held so much of my life and much more...

* * *

**To be continued.. (This was getting to be a long chapter and I didn't want to just cram a lot of things into one. and it's just more fun for me. Hope you enjoyed it!)**


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope you're enjoying it so far!_

* * *

**_~Kyle's POV~_**

"Kyle! You're here! I'm so glad we both thought of the same place to meet." My Aunt May greeted me as she stood from the couch to hug me. When she pulled away, I set my stuff down and looked around. Nothing was moved and nothing seemed to change. Thank goodness... in a way.

"Yeah, well I figured you'd be here." I shyly mumbled, feeling myself blush and put my arms behind my back. "Well, what did my parents say in their will?" I just wanted to get this over with if it meant leaving right away.

"They left you the house. And an awful lot of money! You'll be set for life, so, that's a plus!" She said this with a smile on her face as she got up to go the kitchen. I followed her, hesitating to step foot in the room, but did it regardless. "We need to get you food if you're going to continue to live here." she stated as she looked in the fridge.

I sighed heavily, taking a seat at the table. "Yeah, okay. So, when do we leave?"

Aunt May chuckled, closing the fridge door and leaned on the counter. "Not now."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, so, when?"

"Kyle, sweetie, didn't you hear what I said?" she looked worried, but had a small smile on her face.

"Um, no?"

She laughed, probably at my confused face, and put a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "We're not leaving now... or ever for that matter." I swore my ears twitched; Not from annoyance, but from delight.

"W- What?" I could tell me eyes were wide and I couldn't hide my blush of surprise. I stood up and cried, "b- but didn't you ask if I was going to move back? What was that all about?" I was in such confusion!

"Kyle, I only said that to mess around with you and see what you would respond with." was her reply. I stared at her with a blank face. "I understand now that you are such a selfless person; you put other people's feelings first." She got off the counter and continued, "Besides, I have a good feeling a number of people will miss you."

I couldn't stop the tears from flowing out. I tired wiping them away, but no matter how many times I tried, they wouldn't stop. This might have been stupid to some people, just crying because I felt happy, but whatever. They could eat donkey shit for all I cared. I was going to stay home.

"You idiot. I told you, you should let yourself be taken care of." Stan's voice was at my ears and I swear I felt his arms around my waist. I let my head fall forward onto his chest. It seemed so real.

"I'm sorry, but I thought it was for the best." I cried between my sobs, obviously thinking this was part of something my mind created just to comfort myself.

"You're a fucking idiot." I heard Kenny's voice and I chuckled at it.

"So... maybe you didn't come back but at least you figured it out, dumb Jew." Cartmen scoffed and I knew this was real. There would no way in ever that my mind would summon him just to comfort me. Besides, the thought of it makes me gag a bit.

"E-EEH?" I immediately thought of Stan hugging me and blushed like you would not believe. Thank God no one could see my face since it was buried in his chest.

"Told you a good number of people would miss you. Not just your friends either it seems." aunt May giggled.

"So, it's settled then? You're staying here?" Kenny asked, trying to pull me away from Stan. I wasn't ready to let go though, and I'm pretty sure he wasn't either. Though, maybe that was just my wishful thinking.

"Obviously." my best friend and I stated. Then I just giggled.

"Ahem~! Well, then, I figure you'll live with Stan for now huh?" aunty May asked.

"N-no. I wanna live here..." there was silence now. "I mean, I want to live here regardless as to what happened. And since I don't want any trouble, I'll just stay here for now. Besides, it's my home and I need to take care of it."

Aunt May just smiled and muttered an okay then left the house. I knew it was hard on her too, being in here.

"Dude, she's hot! Where'd you get an aunt like her and why wasn't she over those other times?" Kenny squealed when her car drove away. Stan and Cartmen just punched him. Then, as if they had it planned out, they both turned to me and grinned, "Welcome Home!"

* * *

**_~3rd Person POV; Section 3~_**

"Whoot! Yeah! Party at the Jew's~!" Lina and Jenna cried out in hysterical laughter when he opened the door. Kyle frowned then laughed with them. He knew they didn't mean it as a discriminative way, but just as a friendly way. Besides, he couldn't pull that race card with them.

"We're so glad you could continue to live here!" Jenna smothered him in a hug.

"Yeah! We heard from Stan just yesterday about the whole thing! You shouldn't be shy about asking for what you need." Lina also smothered him in a hug and it just seemed like a human sandwich.

"I learned my lesson! I'm already done putting everything I took with me back, so that's a plus." I chuckled as they pulled away.

"I think this prince also needs a hug~?" Kenny asked with hope and even made a cute face where he blushed, had the big blue eyes looking shyly away, and pouted.

"Of course Ken!" Jenna squealed and hugged the young blond. Of course, Kenny was just enjoying the boobs in his face and when Lina joined, he was putty in their hands and had to hide his nose bleed. And probably something else.

"What you need is a good spanking!" they heard Cartmen bark from the front door of Kyle's home. He had a couple of groceries on both sides of his arms, but one could tell it was quite heavy.

Kenny let out a "purr" noise as the seemingly looking twins pulled away from him.

Lina took Kyle's hand and led him to the back yard with Stan, who had a couple of soda packs, knowing fully well what Kenny would try to play at. When the blond knew they were away, he rested his head on Jenna's shoulder, stuck our his hips to show Eric exactly how curvy his body really is, and in a low, seductive tone replied, "So, will you be the one chaining me to the bed like the bad boy I am, and just let me have it? My sweet little Eric~"

Jenna, who wasn't expecting this, had wide eyes and looked towards the chubby teen. Cartmen's eyes just glared at the young blond. There was something else there that she couldn't quite place, but it was still bothersome... Something she had the urge to lure out.

"Well, I'm gonna join them now! Come on Jenna!" Kenny laughed like nothing had happened. The eldest teen turned to see his nice ass move with a sexy, lustful attitude and she couldn't help but to drool.

"Hands off him Jenna..." came Cartmen's voice. She smirked, fully knowing well what she saw in his eyes.

"I forgot you were there. You were just as star struck as I was." Jenna observed and chuckled. "That's weird Eric. Considering the things you say to Kyle and Stan, you're obviously the one at lost here. That or, just simply, in denial."

Cartmen barged into the kitchen with the groceries still in his hands. Jenna heard loud thumps and clattering along with heavy footsteps storming off. There was a voice of concern in the far distance as there was a wind at the short haired girl's side. She only smirked at the glare Cartmen gave her as he passed.

"What's up with him?" Kyle wasn't worried, but rather annoyed as Jenna found him in the kitchen picking up the food and putting them away. To have the older teen help them then throw his food like it was nothing bothered Kyle. He knew by now he should be used to Eric's shenanigans after they've known each other all their life, but he wasn't. Cartmen always seemed to surprise him.

"He'll be fine. He's just an idiot is all." Stan muttered.

"You're right." as the ginger put away the last of the food, he suddenly gasped, making the other's surprised. "Let's play a game!" he excitedly announced and ran to his room quickly forgetting Cartmen.

"He's such a cheerful child. Was he always like this?" Lena chuckled.

"He used to have doubts and be like every other little boy, but he's grown." Kenny explained.

"I see what you mean, but he only seems more foolish than before. He's..." Jenna sighed and looked around the house. "We made a silent promise to his parents' grave. We said we'd look after him." it's the least we could do. She thought, regrettably and bitterly.

"Yeah. And we just hate seeing him suffer but unable to do anything." Lina muttered.

"Kyle isn't the type of person who wants to be taken care of. He's become more selfless and he wants other people to be happy. He doesn't have the guts to admit he lives his life even now. Kyle doesn't see his life as a half empty glass." Stan smiled one of his rare smiles now-a-days. .

* * *

**_~Kenny's POV~_**

Stupid idiot. I thought, annoyed as his two hot aunts hugged him, obviously proud of him for some reason.

"Alright! Sorry for taking so long!" My precious Kyle appeared with a deck of card in his hands. "Let's play 'rich man, poor man!'" I was surprised, but everyone else agreed. "Ken, would you shuffle?"

"Y-yeah. For sure!" I beamed as he explained the rules.

"Hey Kyle, if I win, you have to die your hair black!" Lena just announced.

"W-what? No way! I don't wanna!" he pouted.

"Fine! Stan! If I win, you have to put blond highlights in your hair!" she giggled as the idiot froze.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL!" he barked.

"No need to get so worked up buddy!" Lena just continued to roar out in laughter.

"I'm insulted that you would even consider making my hair that atrocious color!" he glared at her.

"It's not so bad. Besides, you'd live up to the name 'dumb blond.'" I had to put in.

"Like you should be talking." he growled, ready to punch me.

"Nuh-uh! None of that fighting BS! Let's all just have fun!" Lina stopped everything, even though she was the one who has started this whole thing in the first place.

"Now let's play!" Jenna began as she slammed a card on the table. Oh, was I fired up.

* * *

**_~Kyle's POV~_**

"God, too much screaming." Lina soothed her neck as she crawled into my bed with Jenna right beside me. It was a big enough bed and I didn't mind at all. Although Stan and Kenny seemed threatened and persistent that they both sleep with me, trying to say the girls could hurt me. I seriously doubted it. Besides, I heard Jenna commenting "It should be the other way around." I blushed at the thought, but acted totally oblivious.

"Dude, wasn't your bed much smaller before?" Jenna asked, but landed on the soft mattress non-the-less.

"Oh, my aunt May had apparently ordered it in. I don't know when she had the time though." I smiled. "But I'm not complaining."

As Lina looked around my room, she seemed to have spotted a dark purple robe sticking out of a drawer. "Hey, hey, what's this thing?" she pulled it from the crack and fluttered it around for Jenna and me to see.

"Oh! That-!" I stopped abruptly with a blush on my face.

"OHOHOHOH?" The older teen smirked and studied it. "What is this?" she repeated.

"Have you guys heard of Mysterion?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. Who hasn't?" Jenna answered as she got herself comfy to hear my story.

"Well, there was a time when I was just in my room. I was doing homework when, suddenly, he popped out of nowhere asking of my knowledge. I was really honored. And, well, as a thank you for helping him, he gave me the robe. But, he was hiding in the shadows at the time. When I found out who Mysterion really was, I quickly went to ask if he meant what he said. He only replied with, 'What are you talking about?'

I was so confused. 'Ken, weren't you the one who gave me the robe?' He only shook his head no and said, 'It must have been an imposter.' But in my mind, it wasn't. It was still Mysterion. I don't know if it was another of the boys, but they probably forgot about it." I laughed it off.

"Wow KY. Didn't know you were like that. I mean, I had my suspicions. Definitely still do." was all Lina could say. All I did was stare at her. What was she implying? (−_−;)

"That would be so cool if you found out who it really was. Or maybe Ken was just lying through his teeth." The short hair girl came to a conclusion.

"No, I don't think he'd lie about something like that Jenna. And if he did, why would he need to hide if we both knew what happened?" I shot back playfully, but firmly and got in the middle of the bed. Lina came over on my left side, tying up her long hair.

"Well, you never know my Jewish friend. He might be closer than you think." Lena added mischievously.

"Whatever!" I turned from her, pouting, only to be faced with Jenna, her short hair barely covering the pillow.

"Ever since you were a kid, you've been having an adventurous time, huh? I'm afraid one of these days, it'll be too much for you." Jenna whispered quietly, noting it was rather silent outside, meaning both Ken and Stan fell asleep.

"That's not true." I equally whispered, letting both of them hear, and as Jenna patted the side of my cheek. "Looking back at it now, I'm so glad that I had those crazy adventures with my friends! Every day was so fun! I was truly so blessed; I am even now! I have wonderful friends, a great, loving aunt, and you guys! You are like my best friends as well!"

"Wow, even though we've know each other for a good while, we still have lots to learn from you." Lina muttered sheepishly. I could tell we were all getting sleepy. "Goodnight." I yawned and heard both 'goodnights' before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**_~Morning~_**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and eggs, clatter of dishes, and chatter of my guest from last night.

"You shut it Marsh!" I heard Kenny yell at Stan and then heard stomping all about while I was brushing my teeth. Those two always seemed like they were fighting now a days. I really do wonder what happened. But maybe it was better to be oblivious until they decide to tell me what was up.

"Stop it you guys! This isn't a way someone would want to wake up to!" I heard Jenna snarl at them as I locked the door and put on fresh clothes.

"Who do you think started it! It was this fucking idiot!" Kenny yelled.

"How dare you! If I didn't know any better from your fighting skills overall, I'd say that you were holding back on me!" Stan cursed back.

"Damn right! Even if you did know how to fight, you know what would have happened if we called heads? I would have killed you even in my sleep."

"Whatever! Let's see you try!" I could just see Kenny now, trying to sock Stan while Lina held him back.

"You guys, seriously, is this any way to be in the fucking morning! For goodness sakes', you're in someone else's house! I don't care how long you've known Kyle; you don't come in here acting like this! I should have kicked your asses a long time ago." Lena settled them down as I closed the door behind me. I could fix my bed later. "Other than that, Jenna and I would love to thank you for taking care of our little red head."

The eldest teen stopped her speech as Jena put in, "yeah, continue to take care of him." Her eyes gazed to me in the reflection of the microwave as I made my way down stairs. It was creepy how she could just sense people, even when they were quiet.

"Good morning everyone!" I smiled.

"Kyle~!" Jenna glomped me, her personality changing completely.

"Here's your food. Did they wake you up?" Lena nodded her head towards my friends as they both had a blush on their face and tried to explain what was going on.

"It's okay guys! It's fine!" the last thing I needed was for them to fight more. "After this, we should hang out. And check up on fatass to make sure he didn't do anything stupid." I was surprised this came from me.

"Oh, you're right." Kenny muttered, looking to space.

"Really Kyle? I'm surprised." my best friend smirked. "But whatever you say." I let out a cheerful smile. I wonder, have my friends been influenced to listen to me more now a days or did I just notice it now?

* * *

_**~Cartmen's POV~**_

"Listen, you didn't say anything about him leaving now did you?" I questioned the figure who stood in the shadows. Jeez, what a weird kid. Oh well, if he was going to help me with certain things, then I couldn't go around doing foolish things. Well, in due time...

"Of course I didn't. Listen Eric, if this kid is something as special as you say he is, I need him around to see just how Special. He'll make a wonderful addition to my collection." I could hear the smirk forming on this creep's face.

"I don't know... if this goes on, your plans might not be what you want them to be." The direction this guy was facing wasn't too clear, but I could tell that his back was facing towards me.

"Do you doubt me Eric Cartmen?" Jeez, even the way this guy said my name made me ears twitch.

"No. but I'm just saying. Besides, he's like... 100 times better than you are." and that takes a lot for me to say to anyone.

"hpmh. it doesn't matter. I have something he doesn't."

I had a feeling this guy, or anyone for that matter who knew the Jew, had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

* * *

**_~Section 4; 3rd person POV~_**

"So, this festival thing will be going according to plan, alright? It's to show you little twats what diversity is all about." Mr. Garrison recited as he scribbled on the board. "If one of you has an idea on which culture to focus on, then speak."

"How about we focus on the Japanese culture? In fact, we might as well. Our school is focused on their custom, we have a couple of students with us from Japan... and let's just say we've just had lots of relations with them since four people have seemed to have been getting into other nation's situations." a monotone voice called from the back of the room followed by a "GAH! CRAIG! y-you're m-m-mean!"

_Fuckin' Craig..._ Stan thought bitterly, knowing he was talking about Stan and his friends. He could imagine the boy just staring at him. Underneath that stare, however, would be a smirk.

"The Japanese culture it is. Now, which one of you have a wonderful idea?" the old man seem looked around the room for suggestions.

"We could make sushi..." A student spoke.

"Hmm. I like the sound of that." the teacher muttered as he wrote it down.

"Or tea? Like a cafe? It be really cute and will have people rushing in here for the dates, the romance, and the fluffy cute stuff for the girls!" someone suggested.

"Sounds a bit gay, but works." Garrison muttered.

"Or something focused on the Japanese fashion. We'll have both awesome and cute clothes!"

"Um, well, say chaps, couldn't we just combine the ideas together?" Pip tried to speak but was shut down by "shut up Pip." from most of the class.

"How 'bout we combine all the ideas together?" Kenny repeated what Pip tried to say and succeed.

"That sounds pretty cool!"

"Yeah, I like the sound of that!"

"Let's do it!" the class agreed.

"No way. There should be something more. Like a battle contest thing. To show how we honor some God of some sort. "Stan spoke, liking the sound of a battle. He glared at Kenny... then his gaze shifted towards elsewhere.

"Dude, who would do that, for a cup of tea, sushi, and clothes," someone else asked.

"Yeah, Stan. No offense but I like Ken's idea more." the same red headed girl on the first day who threatened Kyle spoke. "And, like, I don't even think they do that. Isn't that a different culture?"

"What! Do you know what a fan-girl would do and the lengths they would go just to get a taste of Japan just like that? So, so much! We would battle to the death! (Or at least seriously injury someone.) Hell, I would do it!" Lena, for the first time actually, spoke up, Jena sitting next to her.

"Um, excuse me; are you two even in this class?" Garrison questioned the strange caramel looking girl.

"For this period, yes, yes we are." she nonchalantly answered.

"Yeah, no, I don't agree Stan." his so called "girlfriend" backed up the rest of the class while she stared at his aunts.

Kyle frowned upon Wendy and looked over to his best friend. "Tch. whatever! Who the hell wants to do all 3 at once anyway? It's too much work!" The boy was frustrated.

"Obviously the class. We just voted on it." a blond haired girl giggled.

"You guys are so weird. Pip just said the same idea and you dissed him! Why not diss McCormick!" Stan was outraged, but in his rage, he made Pip smile a bit. Even if Stan was one of those students who shut him out, at least he acknowledged it happened.

"Whatever Stan, you're guilty as charged too! And besides, what normal person would even try your crazy battle idea!" another class mate bloomed a few laughs.

"I'm done with you guys." the black haired kid stood up to walk out.

"Don't be like that Marshy~!"Jena laughed as half the class cracked up. By this point, everyone was aware Garrison didn't give two shits what they did (as long as they didn't get him in trouble) and 'Marshy' was pissed. He just continued to walk away.

"Well, I'll be out as well." Kenny winked and his fan-girls all squealed as he marched out. His gaze past to Kyle sending him one message; _talk to him._

* * *

**_~Kyle's POV~_**

"Found you!" I panted, out of breath. Stan's only reaction was that of surprise. "I should have known that you would have been here! Instead, I ended up looking everywhere for you." I settled next to him and plopped down, stretching my arms and legs while letting out a yawn.

"So, you just end up relaxing." he grumbled, turning away from me. I don't know exactly why, but I felt really bad just then.

"Ah yeah... say, why are you so angry?" I turned my body to face him and it seemed like he forced himself to turn to me.

"Because Kenny's an idiot. I mean, what the hell is this about 'prince'? For once, I agree with Cartmen. He's just letting this get to his head. He thinks he can do so much more now. I want this idiot to be really clear with the fact that he's a great person... but when he acts so tough..." Stan's eyes narrowed. "He's our friend and now he's acting like he doesn't know us. He acts like everyone likes him better. I can see it though. I mean, all I can do is play football... This idiot is smart, good with everyone, and everyone is just fascinated by him..." I reached for his hand and held it. He looked surprised and then smiled at me, gently squeezing my hand. "I'm just so... afraid... at least he tires his best to protect people... I'd rather be him." He leaned down to my face, letting his forehead rest against mine. I felt myself getting red as his blue eyes gazed into my green ones, then, quickly, he looked towards the sky. He was sad.

**_~after school~_**

It was really sad. I mean, did this mean Stan still very much loved Kenny, even though it seems like they're the worst of friends now? They both envy each other so much. I wonder if they know they both have great skills. As I was thinking and changing out of my uniform, my phone rang. A text from Stan!

_You go the notes from class? Btw, remember to give out flyers._

I huffed a breath. Of course I would remember to give out the flyers! I sent him a "yea I do! And I remember! D:" he sent his laughter. I smiled and put my phone away as I walked out the building.

_~ring_

I looked at my phone again. It was Kenny this time!

_Wanna pass out flyers together~?- Ken_

I thought about it and answered "ok. But only until 10. You have to be at Stan's by that time. And besides, we both need rest."

_*sigh* I don't see what's so bad about me moving to ur place. Stupid Stan! :| idk why he even wants me here...- Ken_

_Cuz your parents and his have a deal..?- Kyle_

_Good point.- Ken_

I laughed and told him to meet at the park near Stan's house. As I was heading to his house, I suddenly tripped over a green ball. As I got up, I heard a giggle. I froze immediately.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" more muffled giggles and I couldn't bring myself to do much. "Kyle? Are you really okay?"

I smiled at the child before me, getting up. "Yeah! No problem! Say, is Stan home?"

"Yep! Are you going to hang out today?" they asked with such anticipation.

"Not today buddy. Say, give him the notes okay? And tell him I expect them tomorrow!" I ruffled his hair as he giggled.

"Okay! But kneel down. I have something I know he would just be dying to give you!" I sighed but knelled none the less. I felt a pair of soft lips hit my cheek and I felt myself blush with such a fury, you could probably see me a mile away in the dark.

"Hahaha! Bye Kyle~! See ya soon!" he ran out of my sight. I only stared at him. Jeez, what a bold kid.

I heard a whistle behind me and turned. There was Kenny. "I didn't think he'd do that."

I stared at him. "Huh?"

"Yeah. Saw him, played with him, rolled the ball too far... he didn't even say bye to me." Kenny sniffed. "Sorry, by the way."

"Ah well, I don't blame you." I muttered, reaching for the flyers I was supposed to hand out to the community. Only, there weren't any. "Ken... I think I dropped them..." my tears rolling down my cheek like an idiot. Or a kid who lost his toy. Kenny panicked and made funny faces to cheer me up.

"Ah, anyway, I got plenty of flyers here myself!" he finally spoke and held my face in his hands. "Now don't cry Kyle." he chuckled as I began to hiccup, wiping tears from my face.

"Haha, okay..." They're both such great friends. I don't get why they have to fight and envy one another. In fact, why couldn't people see they had wonderful talents?

* * *

_**~Stan's POV~**_

"Yeah! And so, I saw him and kissed him and-!"

"You kissed Kyle!" I asked, outraged at my little brother.

"Only on the cheek!" he whined, giggling.

"Turds! Get down here! It's time for dinner!" Shelly yelled at us.

"So, will you take me to the festival?" He asked excitedly as he dragged me to the dining room with his left hand. In his other hand, he held a flyer someone from the school must have given him.

"Um... yeah, okay, maybe." I smiled, hiding my worry.

**_~morning~_**

Crap! I thought as I hurried over to my super best friend's house. It's funny how I still call him that after all these years.

"How's the cooking?" I asked as I burst through the door.

"I'm making some rice balls! Here, you can help me! Just do it like this and that. Oh, and then fill it with this~! It's a traditional meal. Someone else picked sushi." he grinned as he said this. It might sound weird, but I'm sure Kyle had a passion for cooking... And cleaning... And doing things most people in their 20's would know how to do if they lived independently. But given the circumstances, he probably would know that much about housekeeping.

"I'll sample one." I announced as I reached for the closet rice ball.

"No! That one has meat in it!" he grabbed my wrist to stop me. I stared at him.

"Well, what about the other ones?"

"I don't really know. I was just following the instructions on how to make certain ones." he replied cutely, his green eyes bigger than usual with a lovely grin placed upon his freckled cheeks... Wait, what?

"Then how would you respond to someone if they asked what it was made of? Look back on your history of you laptop to see which recipes you stared at!" I could help but express my outrage as Kyle quickly did what I demanded.

"Jeez, ok. Relax Stan. Here, you can eat this one. It has something called pickled plum. I hope you like it."

I took it and decided to wait in the living room, turning on the TV and just relaxing. "Hmm... This is good..." I muttered as I heard Kyle stumble in. "you okay?" I didn't bother to turn back since I didn't exactly hear a thud.

"Maybe it's like the plum..." I turned my back on the TV, facing him.

"What?" I bit into my rice ball as I asked.

"Something on the back of the onigiri. Maybe because the traits you have are on your back that's probably why you can't see your talents. And maybe that's why others can easily spot them out. You can see Kenny's trait easily and Ken can see yours easily too. But because it's on your back, you don't realize that you have such wonderful traits.

Stan, whatever is going on with you and Kenny, I'm sure it shouldn't get in the way of your friendship cuz both of you are just great."

I scoffed. "Kyle, that was such a weird way of looking at things, you know."

"So sorry Stan, me and my sense of logic is way too much for you to handle!" my red head burst out laughing while trying to hide a blush.

"Whatever. Oh, and Kyle, you have nice traits to you too." I tried to whisper it but he heard me.

"Like which ones? I know Bebe told me I had a nice butt, but do you think that's all there is to me? And Kenny told me I was smart, and you say I'm just totally cool, but what part of me is cool?" He was so excited and had such a cute face I had to walk away.

* * *

_**~Next day; School~**_

"Hey! Kenny, Kenny! Look at this cute dress!" a couple of girls were holding a maid like dress, however this was pure pink and had lots of frills.

"Could you please do us a favor and wear it for the culture festival? We're sure if you did, our class would get a bunch of visitors!" Kenny just stared at them and then smirked.

"Sure! Why not?" he went to the girl and held her chin, drawing her face closer to his, making her blush. "Just as long as I see you wearing it too afterwards, ok~?"

I rolled my eyes as most of the girls squealed. Cartmen was laughing and Kyle just stared at him.

This was bound to be fun.

* * *

_**~3**__**rd**__** person POV~**_

He stared at the flyer, frowned, and then decided to put on his sweater and sneakers to leave the house.

"Be careful turd." Shelly muttered as she saw him leave.

"Okay sis." He answered and hurried out. When he was to the park, he saw that blond spikey hair and smelled the coffee. "Hey!"

The teen twitched and slowly turned, his fingers wrapped around his cup. "O-Oh! You talking to m- me? Again?" Whether it was from the cold or not, the boy couldn't tell why the blond was twitching. It didn't matter, he liked his personality.

"yeah! I like talking to you. You're my friend. And as a friend, can I ask you a favor? Can you take me here?" the young boy pointed to the flyer in his hands, while the older boy took it.

"My class is doing that… ngghh, but I-I'm not sure if I'm allowed to take you or not. I don't want Craig to –nggh- say something!" the blond pulled on his green scarf and then took a sip from his cup of Joe seeming to calm down a bit.

"He won't say anything cuz he won't know! Come on Tweek!" the young boy took Tweek's cup out of his hands only to place his own back in. "Plllleeeeaaaassseee?" the boy jumped up and down with a pleading look on his eyes.

At last, Tweek sighed. "F- Fine! But if we get in trouble, you b- better tell Craig it was your idea!"

The young boy smiled and burst out laughing. "Thanks Tweek!"

"And make sure St- Stan and Kyle don't see you." Tweek knew it was going to be hard to keep the young boy in sight, considering the fact he was just running around in excitement.

* * *

**To be continued…**

_**Wow, that was a lot to write. Sorry I haven't been updating. But now since I don't have much to do and I have, like, a week off from work, I will try to update faster! More intense things afterwards, promise. Sorry if it's going so slow! Also, I hope you all will still stick around, even if I update slow. Thank you, and Happy Holidays!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been so long... I'm sorry for not updating! OTL **

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_**~Section 5; 3rd person POV!~**_

He didn't mean to punch Cartmen in the face. Well, he did, but usually, Stan had his emotions in check. He didn't mean for Kenny to see it and he certainly didn't mean to start a fight that interfere with their friendship. He didn't mean to go so far. Stan Marsh didn't mean a lot of actions, especially when they involved Kyle. _Kyle..._

Stan got up from his bed, heading to his bathroom. Enough with thinking. Sometimes too much thinking made him more anxious and pissed off. He glanced at the clock, and realized he would have to leave soon. His friends would be waiting at the school, like they always do. Except this time, it wasn't really for school; it was the weekend and that meant...

"The Festival Tweak! Look, look!" Tweak looked up at the red sign that was blowing in the wind and swallowed.

"Y-yeah... I heard there would be l-lots of things to do and see." And it was true; there were games, stands with certain foods, children playing at stations, and in the building there would be more activities.  
"Well I wanna go everywhere! And I want to eat everything!" the little boy squealed with excitement that for a second, Tweak's worries vanished. But it resumed when he heard his visitor wanted to see Craig, Stan, and Kyle.

"Come one and come all for the South Park High Diversity Festival! We thank you for joining us this evening and hope you have a fun time!" The principal spoke on the intercom.

"Let's start on our adventure!" the boy ran off with Tweak chasing him.

* * *

_**~Kyle's POV~**_

"Man, these are so great." Token commented as he was finished taking his last bite.

"I'm glad everyone liked them, otherwise all of the work would have been for nothing." I responded as he paid for a fifth one. "Plus I'm sure it's cuz of Kenny that we have so many people."

Token swallowed a bite and looked at Kenny. Of course my eyes followed as well. From behind, he seriously looked like a girl. His butt was really round and out there, his hips were slim enough that they were curvy, his legs were slim and long, and the dress was tight... Oh, yes that dress made him really stand out as a girl. The pinkness of it all, the frills, the ways it only reached to his mid-thighs that when he bend over you could see his short, poofy bloomers.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, that might be it. But I'm still sure your food made everything twice as good. Seriously, everyone has come over just to see him like that."

"And h-he seems to b-b-be happy." Jimmy input his thoughts on this.

"Seriously, you are so fuckin' gorgeous!" I heard Jenna squeal and then everyone agreeing.

"Yes, thank you for putting it on as our request Kenny. We truly appreciate it." another girl said.

"I can't deny you girls! Thank you for letting me have the honor of wearing it." Kenny smirked and almost everyone fainted or drooled.

"Tsk, he obviously has no shame what so ever. This guy pisses me off." Cartmen spat. I rolled my eyes but then was taken back at what Cartmen said. Usually, he would say something vulgar... or rather, he would be acting like a bigot, but... he's pissed off?

"Well, Kenny has the right to dress however he wants." someone commented, but Cartmen shrugged it off and plucked a rice ball from the table.

"Yo dude, that's not cool." I frowned.

"and why's that Jew boy?"

"You still haven't paid for your other ones you ate."

"Well Stan's eating a shit load and I don't know why you're not on his ass!"

Stan glared at fatass and replied with, 'Well, I helped with making them, so this might as well be my reward, huh?"

"That still doesn't justify anything." Cartmen continued to eat his rice ball.

I sighed, looking towards the ground, but looked up when I noticed someone in front of me quivering.

"Um.. h-how much are the rice balls again?" Tweak was holding his wallet and pointing at a batch.

"$1.50." I answered with a smile.

"I'll take four." as he gave me the money, I noticed he was taller than me and pretty lanky. His blond hair was bed hair, but it also fit him. His dark green sweater and the jeans he wore made me realize that's why he probably looks small.

"alright then. You must really like them huh? I mean, you bought like another four 5 minutes ago. Did you eat this morning?" Tweak was kinda weird when we were little, he still is, but I just gotten so used to him that it's hard to not worry.

"Well, I got this l-little kid that really loves them, and he begged that he wanted more so.." he let himself trail off, but I understood.

"Are you baby sitting?"

He chuckled. "I guess you could call it that." Another thing I noticed about Tweak was he didn't stammer as much or make those weird "Ngh" noises.

"Buy me some too."

"NGH!" I mean, unless Craig was there. Tweak probably jumped two feet when the taller boy placed his hand on the blond's shoulder and said that right in his ear. It would have been awkward, but it **was** Craig.

"Cr- Craig!? What are you doing here? I m-m-mean-! Well, I-!"

"Is it illegal to be here?" Craig drew Tweak closer by the blond's neck. Their faces looked about three inches away from each other, and it was kinda hard to look away, even if it was really awkward.

"N-No! B-but, it's surp-p-prising..." Tweak lowered his eyes to the floor, his face pure red, and Craig placed his forehead on to Tweak's. By now, everyone was staring.

_Cute... _I thought though I was hesitant to brush my comment aside. They were a cute couple after all... I mean, they were a couple right?

"Can you two fags have your gay moment over there in that corner? You're fagging up our booth." Cartmen spoke, obviously irritated, but everyone glared at him.

"Eric, can you fucking not?" Lena narrowed her eyes.

"Yea fatty, can you shut your fucking mouth for, like, fucking ever? We don't need to hear the shit spewing out from it." Craig deadpanned. "Besides, you're just jealous your little boy toy is prancing around like a fucking fairy and everyone can check out his sweet ass."

Cartmen looked like he was going to chop Craig's head off. " 'EY, YOU FUCK OFF WITH THAT SHIT!"

"You're not denying it."

"Guys, please stop." Tweak and I spoke at the same time.

"Wow, look at Craig trying to look tough." I rolled my eyes at Stan's voice. I just said to stop, but he's also trying to pick a fight.

"Oh look, it's Stan fucking Marsh. Did I hurt your feelings too about your friend? Oh wait, I forgot, you're not really friends anymore eh? So what happened? You guys happen to hash out feelings for a certain someone and then make it into some competition? Have some fucking respect, it's a person not a fucking trophy." Craig seemed to know what buttons to hit cuz Stan took a swing and struck Craig.

"Stop! Stan!" I shouted, but when Craig kicked Stan's side, I knew they would continue to brawl.

"Craig, please stop!" Tweak also pleaded.

"Cartmen, do something!" I turned to him.

"I'm not stopping these fucks for shit. They can beat the shit out of each other for all I care." he replied and walked away.

I was going to plead more when all of a sudden, Kenny came out of nowhere and the next thing I know, Craig and Stan are on the ground.

"I didn't wear this dress to be second in entertainment. These people came to see me." He only said.

I sighed with relief. These guys were so dumb sometimes. Still, I was worried. Hashed out feelings? Are Stan and Kenny just fighting for some chick? Suddenly, I was annoyed. An overwhelming feeling washed over me, something familiar...

"Tweak, why is Kenny wearing a dress?" I froze. I looked over to the source of the voice. There stood the little boy with black hair and honey brown eyes. I just stared then smiled at him when we made eye contact.

* * *

_**~Tweak's POV~**_

_CRAP! _Everyone else went back to staring at Kenny, though he didn't seem as enthusiastic as before. He seemed really worried, which I understood. But at least we weren't the center of attention anymore.

"Tweak, what the fuck?" Craig's eyes held worry and anger, but to others, his expression would have been a poker face.

"He wanted to come.." I muttered.

"Ike." Stan's voice seemed like it was fragile. "What are you doing here? Does mom know you're here?"

"Yeah! And I knew **you **weren't gonna take me! So I asked Tweak!" He hugged the side of my arm. A warmth rose from my chest. I wasn't really good with kids, nor was I bad, but to have Ike take my side felt pretty good.

"Tweak.. Why would you-? You knew we were going to-" Stan stopped, looking towards Kyle.

"I think that was nice of him." Kyle said. I couldn't really tell what he was thinking, but his voice was pretty gentle. "Thank you Tweak." He bowed, a formal bow as I recalled from class. The red head turned to Ike. "How'd you like the rice balls? Are you enjoying the festival?" Immediately, Ike let my arm go and went to talk to Kyle. Stan, Craig and I just stood there and I'm sure, in that moment, they had a mutual feeling.

"Stan, we're here if anything happens." Jena and Lena popped out of nowhere. I stared at them. _I wonder how they're involved..._

"I don't think **that's** gonna happen.. but yea, I'll be cautious." Stan replied. Then he looked at me. Either I'm bad with reading expressions or people just have really good poker faces, but I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He just walked away. _Wow after all that, you just walk away? After the fighting with Craig and making a scene you just-? _I shook my head, annoyed, but whatever. I'm glad Craig wasn't getting hurt.

"It annoys you doesn't it?" Craig's voice made me jump, but he was too busy staring at Stan. God, this tension.. When has it been there? I knew Craig didn't like them during elementary, but now...? He turned back to me. "That was foolish of you."

"But I only wanted to -"

"I know what you where trying to do, but you have to remember how Kyle must feel about it. And be more weary next time." I nodded. "Tip, talk to L and J if you want the full scoop."

He walked away and I could only stare at him in awe.

* * *

_**~After the Festival~**_

I ended up going home with Lena and Jenna. After we dropped Ike and Stan off at their house, I was "summoned" to walk with them. (even though we were going to my house, so, not a summoning?) I shouldn't have felt nervous, but I did.

"So, what do you want to know blondie?" Lena asked.

"Well... I know the b-basics of what h-happened at Kyle's house in 6th grade, and I know Stan's family took in Ike, but why? I mean... Ike and Kyle should have stayed together; they're family. I- I'm probably one who s-shouldn't be talking but.. family should stick together." _Be Ohana. _I was a sucker for _Lilo and Stitch._

"Of course anyone who wasn't in their situation would say that. You can say that as much times as you want when it comes to other people's lives. 'you should do this', 'you should have done that', 'you can move on in no time'! But it's not that easy." Lena answered me, looking towards the sky, her long hair blowing in the wind. I looked towards the ground, feeling like I got scowled at.

"Besides, Kyle was stronger in that situation. Ike obviously hasn't been around that kind of violence, so we had to make sure he dealt with it a different way. And it's **violence** and he's a kid. Anyone would freak." Jenna continued, covering her face with a scarf.

"What happened? How did you deal with it?" When I finished asking that question, I looked up to see them both stare at me. Then they looked at each other; In that moment, I knew they talked with just one glance.

"We always thought the human mind was interesting; You could do one little thing to it and then get multiple reactions. Lena and I, at a young age, researched about repressing memories and releasing the memories. I repress them and Lena releases them." I stopped walking when Jenna said "repressing memories." My eyes widen. _Oh. _

"S-so you..." I trailed off. Lena nodded and Jenna found the ground far more interesting. "Did you really believe it would be better at the time?" _And what about Kyle? What about his feelings?_

"You should have been there Tweak." Lena laughed bitterly, her eyes clouded with the memory. I wanted to say more, but only hiccups escaped my lips. It was so horribly sad. To be the only one to remember the event that took place and to carry it all himself... I gritted my teeth, surprised I was holding in my tears.

"But Kyle-"

"Kyle gave us permission as well. Sometimes people have to do the most difficult task for the ones they love." Jenna spoke softly. Then I began to imagine how she must have felt repressing the memory. "So that's why Stan is a bit iffy on letting Ike be with Kyle. He's afraid Ike with remember and that Kyle will have to suffer."

I stiffened. Then why is Craig so worried ? "I- I see..." There was a moment of silence and I walked a few more paces. "I think that's all I really need to know. I don't know if Kyle will ever tell me, but I'm sure he'll.." I stared at my parents coffee shop, suddenly disheartened. " Ah, I- I'm here... Did you guys want coffee?"

"why not?" Lena shrugged, as if nothing was said.

Jenna smiled. "Sure. I love coffee." silence. "Thank you Tweakers." I smiled too, though they probably couldn't see because of my scarf, and a familiar warmth emerged from my chest. "ah, and sorry for making you cry."

"I ended up crying after all?!" I sank to all fours and sobbed.

"G-Get up!" They cried in union.

* * *

_**~Section 6; 3rd Person POV~**_

"Why are you here? You haven't been here since.. Well, middle school." The blond looked at the person in the doorway. He wasn't scared, although he probably should have been since this person was capable of the impossible. His blue eyes couldn't help but to stare at the short black hair, the sharp crimson eyes, and the body. God he was going to hell.

"I've matters to attend to. You were the only one I could..." he seemed to be finding the right words. "think of... that wasn't scared." The cool hands caressed the blond's cheek, that now had red blotches on them. The blond couldn't help but lean in and take in the scent that he thought he forgotten. He should have forgotten about it, but his damned soul couldn't. Not when he knew he was fucked from the beginning. His hand reached up to the other boy's hand and he kissed the wrist.

The dark haired boy growled. "Pip..."

Pip smiled against the wrist and kissed the boy's cheek. "I've missed you."

Suddenly, he was pushed back into his house, his face cupped in the cool hands and lips on his. The door shut behind them and Pip whimpered when the boy pulled away. He felt a hand on his butt, making his groin rub against the boy's. "Pip...!" The boy nibbled on the Britain's ear and thrusted against him, making the blond quiver with anticipation. He let out moans and shivered more when a hand slipped in his boxers and began to stroke him.

He was pushed against a wall, hearing the sound of a zipper and feeling the sensation of his penis rubbing against another. _God he's so good with hands!_

"uwah-! D- Da-!" His lips were covered again, a tongue licking his lower lip for entrance. He sucked on it as he thrusted into the hand, tears of pleasure forming of the corners of his eyes. He was so close. "Damien!" He moaned, his seed spilling over the both of them, his hands clenching Damien's shoulder. The spawn of Satan grunted and Pip knew he released his seed as well. The blond kissed him again, knowing how this was only digging him a deeper grave. But Pip didn't care. He was in love with the Spawn of Satan for goodness' sakes; How worse could it be?

"I missed you too." Damien spoke softly, as if he would break Pip, caressing his cheek and pulling him in for another kiss. "I have to cut my visit short. But I'll be back." Pip nodded, biting his lip; He hated letting Damien go. Last time he did that, he was afraid Damien wouldn't come back. And he didn't. Until now anyway.

Damien's lips were against Pip's neck before the blond could even register it. He felt the dark haired teen's teeth biting down and suckling against his skin. Pip flinched and moaned. "Damien, what-?"

"I'm marking you." was the reply. Pip smiled gentle and Damien walked towards the door. As the blond stared at him, Pip vowed he would always hold this feeling in his heart; he would always remember, he would never let Damien go. Even if the world ended, even if all of Hell froze over.

* * *

_**~Kyle's POV~**_

I was being watched. I knew that much since leaving my house. God was it cold. _Hot chocolate sounds good.. _I thought. I didn't want to bother anyone with what had happened, and I didn't want to turn up at Stan's place... I felt like it would throw him off and make him feel like I was angry at him with the whole thing with Ike. It was inevitable anyway; South Park is a small town.

_Tweak. _I thought suddenly. His chocolate was really great! And he let me have some for free some days.. I'm pretty sure we're friends. At least I hope. During elementary, we didn't really hang out much. I'm sure that was due to the fact Stan, Kenny, Eric, and I did the most stupidest shit ever during that time. Middle school, with things quickly changing and me not seeing my friends enough, I started hanging with Tweak more. And with that came quality time with Craig as well.

I halted when I saw he was sitting with Lena and Jenna. The sun was setting, the stars were starting to appear, and somehow I knew they were talking about the earlier events. _Calm down Kyle, it's okay. It's your friends trying to explain something to another friend._

With that, I pushed the door opened and waved at him. "Tweak, Jenna, Lena, hey!" They all waved back, smiling without a care in the world and I suddenly thought how everything was pretty cool. _Tweaks a good guy. He means well, besides, he's the one who brought Ike to the Festival._ "I really would love some of your hot chocolate!"

"Y-yeah! No problem, anything for a friend." he turned slightly red and I felt my ears get hot.

"Tweak, no matter what our friends do, that doesn't have anything to do with us. We're friends!" I assured him and he beamed, nodded, and went to get a cup of chocolate for me.

"Come and sit child." Lena pulled up a chair. I was going to make a remark but quickly remembered they were older than me.

"what brings you here?" Jenna asked coolly, stirring her spoon.

"I just wanted hot chocolate and thought of Tweak's place." the blond came back into the room with the cup and I said my thank you. "It's the best in town."

"S-seriously?!" he managed. I nodded.

"Yeah! Dude, the whole town comes in and loves it. That's why your family is still in business." I sipped my chocolate, but quickly put it down when Jenna changed the subject.

"We hope it was okay to tell Tweak about how I suppressed Ike's memory." again I nodded and turned to Tweak.

"I hope you don't think anything differently of me or of anyone else for that matter." But he shook his head.

"Kyle, I think I know what you felt like and I'm sure it was for the best. Ike can't live like that.. otherwise, he wouldn't be the kid I know today." I smiled, somehow relieved that I could tell this to a not so close friend and still not get judged. "Besides, I'm glad we spent enough time together during middle school that you would let me know about this." He seemed to trend lightly on the subject of middle school, but I didn't mind.

We continued to chat until it was around 9:30, when Cartmen came in for a hot chocolate as well. I didn't want to deal with him today. But being the troll he was, he clearly read my mind and decided to "walk me home."

"See you in school guys!" I grinned. "Andthank you for everything Tweak. Sorry my story made you cry." I whispered.

"I was-! How did you-?" I laughed and told him Jenna and Lena told me.

"well, you seemed to be having loads of fun." Cartmen commented when we were outside.

"Yeah, I was."

"How are you?"

"Good." I wanted to keep my answers short so I could get home without an argument.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Eric. What are you, my mother?"

He grunted. "I was only concerned."

"I'm shocked." I said it in a monotone way, but honestly I really was. What did Tweak put in his drink?

"Tweak wouldn't do anything, he's too nice, don't worry." _Oh my fucking god, he read my mind._

"Well, I'm... worried that you're concerned to be honest. But thank you..?"

"You're welcome." shocked isn't a word I would use now. I was **astonished**. I don't even think I could use that word. Like holy shit, this was weird. And I wasn't used to it. Eric, _Eric Cartmen,_ the **biggest** idiotic bigot just said 'you're welcome.'

Sensing my surprise, he yelled, "People can fucking change you asshole of a Jew!"

"Apparently not Cartmen!" I huffed, but managed a laugh.

"Did he..?" I stopped laughing and looked at the chubby one, the atmosphere suddenly becoming serious. "Did he mention Stan or anything during 6th grade?" I froze. How did he know..? Just then, a gust of wind hit us, a chill went down my spine, and I slowly turned towards the shops. There stood a guy around my age, his black hair blowing in the wind, his eyes narrowed, and he drank from his drink. What startled me most was the fact his eyes were red; what was bothersome was the fact he didn't seem to be wearing heavy clothing but he didn't shiver from the cold anyway.

"What are you looking at?" Eric broke the silence and I turned back.

"A-About that.. Cartmen.." I stared into his brown eyes. "What happened in 6th grade? Why does everyone else expect me know? What do I have to do to know?"

He gave me a smile and replied with a simple, "The answers will come soon. Be yourself, you faggy Jew." I punched him. Of course no one could change just like that.

* * *

_**~Section 7;3rd person POV; New Years!~**_

"You're gonna be alone?!" Kenny and Stan cried.

"I just said it, yes." Kyle replied, taking a bite of his rice.

"your aunt can't take you in?" Cartmen asked after he finished his 3rd bowl.

"Well, no, because I just told you she's taking care of stuff in California. Honestly, you guys need to listen." The red head was annoyed but continued to eat anyway. They were at his place having dinner and going over plans for the day.

"If you guys are gonna fuss over it, why not let him join you?" Cartmen snapped at his other friends.

"We should be asking you that." they both managed.

"We don't even get along." Both Eric and Kyle replied.

"Then what the fuck was that?" Kenny cried. "besides, I don't want you to be in a violent household for the new year. That's horrible! I wouldn't want that upon anyone." he crossed his arms and glared at Stan. "What's your excuse bitch?"

Stan rolled his eyes. "My family got invited to go with my Grandpa and they couldn't say no. I tried asking him if I could bring a friend but he kept forgetting and then my mom decided it would be rude to just bring anyone over without letting him know."

"It's not a big deal, honestly. I'll be fine on my own, I do this every year; You guys go on and have fun with your family." Realization came upon all of them as they realized their situation. He just wanted them to spend time with their family instead. Kyle had none of his family; He knew they pain of losing them.

"Well, if you say so.." Stan trailed off.

"Now, before you guys leave, help me clean up." The Jewish boy stood and gathered he plates.

When they finished up, Kyle urged them to hurry to their families. "Be careful on your way back! Have a great day!" He called. He looked happy as he waved at them, but the boys couldn't help but feel worried.

"I hope nothing bad happens. Like, I hope he's okay too..." Kenny muttered.

"For once I agree. That idiot trips on air when he's alone." Stan frowned.

"Were you stalking him?" The blond narrowed at his eyes.

"No you idiot!" Stan snapped.

"You guys worry about him so much, like Jesus Christ, he's not your kid." Cartmen commented. "And anyway, what's the deal this year? It's been like this for him since middle school."

"Well, avoiding Ike has been working till now for him, so I was worried he might.. well.. you know.." Kenny trailed off.

"It's not like he's thinking about it that much." Eric scoffed. "He's a big boy."

"Dude, shut up. Besides, all those other years, our families actually let us ditch them for him. I guess this year has changed..." Stan said. But his eyes clouded for a moment as he said, "besides, we have to see **him**."

"But still.." The blonde started then stopped and gasped, "ON THE NEWS-!" He turned back towards Kyle's house. "THERE WAS SOMETHING ON THE NEWS ABOUT A SUSPECIOUS PERSON IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!"

"DON'T GO MAKING UP STORIES!" Stan snarled and grabbed the back of Kenny's shirt.

"If you stand in the middle of the road like this, you're sure to cause a scene." Lena's voice made the boys stop their foolish behavior.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" The chubby teen was startled.

"So, it's true." Jenna also came out of nowhere and stared at the ground. "He's spending New Year's alone..."

"Every year since we've know Kyle, he's never been alone." Lena continued. "We asked him to join us, even if your mother said no Stan. But he politely declined anyway and told us to spend time with our family." Lena's eyes seemed to fog up, but only Kenny noticed.

"But what about Kyle? He would count down with his family, his dad would let him drink a bit of wine, his mom would kiss him, and Ike would tell his big brother how much he adored him.. Now that the time is coming again.. He could even depend on his friends to be there with him. So what if this year has seemed to change..?" Jenna looked up at them, her eyes also distant.

"..Is it really alright for him to be alone?" Lena finished.

The gears finally clicked in Stan's and Kenny's head. The gears also clicked in Cartmen's head, but he only watched as his friends went back to Kyle's house. "I assume you guys did this on purpose..."

"You can jump to any conclusion you'd like, but we just wanted to make sure everything would be alright for Kyle this day." they both responded and walked away.

Cartmen sighed and headed for the Jew's house.

All this time, they couldn't see it before. Of course they loved their families and of course they loved spending the New Year's with them, but because Kyle tired very hard all the time with all the stuff that happened to him, somehow that made him even more precious. _He was willing to be alone for our sake._ At least Stan and Kenny understood that together. _I want to see him._

They burst through the door and saw the red head staring at a picture frame with tears in his eyes.

"Wh- what are you two-?!" Kyle began, but stopped when both boys sank to the ground.

"Screw everyone. We came to spend New Year's Eve with you." Kenny panted. Stan only nodded and reached a hand out to brush the tears away from the green eyes.

"Hope you don't mind." the dark haired boy managed to say.

"I don't." Kyle sniffed, then smiled.

* * *

_**~Cartmen's POV~**_

I would have made it to see how gay those guys were being, but there was something I had to attend to first. I had to make sure **he **knew that they ditched out in the meeting.

"Well, well, well, look what we here." I narrowed my eyes and glared at that asshole.

"What are you doing around here?"

"No need to get threatened. I was just in the neighborhood." he looked around. "Isn't Kyle's house that way?" I grunted.

"What makes you think I'm going to his house?" Craig gave me a look like he didn't believe me at all, but it didn't matter.

"I don't really care, nor is it of my concern, but you weren't planning on talking to the Spawn of Satan, were you?"

"On the contrary, I was. Not that you care or anything. And not that I care, but did you just come back from seeing him?"

"Yes actually. But not for the same reasons as you." Craig's eyes narrowed. "He's gonna throw a fit."

"Whatever." I walked away. "Like I care." I continued to walk until I reached a lonely house at the end of the street. _The only reason I'm here is to get what I really want. _"Those two ended up leaving." I said. His back was turned to me, but when I finished, he slightly turned.

"hpmh." was all he said.

* * *

_**~3rd person POV~**_

"Lena and Jenna bumped into you guys?" Kyle sat between them, his eyes wide with surprise and happiness. He would have to thank them later. "But are you sure your family won't be angry or worried?"

"Don't even worry about it. My parents are probably way too drunk to realize it." Kenny muttered.

"I think my mom will understand." Stan gave his best friend a smile.

"okay, I just hope you won't get in trouble."

The three sat there together, in silence, watching the TV as they were about to count down. Stan's thoughts swirled with so many things, but in the heart of it all, he was glad he came here. He was glad he was with Kyle. Kenny, too, had thoughts clouding his mind, but in his hearts of hearts, he was happy. He was glad he didn't have to see Damien, even if he knew he would punished later.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Kyle cried, surprising both his friends but they ended up joining him and laughing.

"Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year, you fucks." They all turned to see Cartmen at the door. "forgot about me didn't ya."

"Yes, yes we did."

* * *

**Wow, okay , I hope this chapter is long enough and makes up for lost time. I feel like during some parts I just rushed, but overall, I'm glad I finished the chapter! There is more to come, so please be patient, and I hope you guys will stay with me. (even if I update slow, omg I'm sorry. I apologize once more.)**


End file.
